Nothing’s Worse Than Cold Casserole
by iluvaqt
Summary: Complete. AJBAC - AU. Manticore has been destroyed, now Max, Logan and the rest of the gang have a chance to start over. As usual, Syl's her most charming self and Krit's trying to keep her out of trouble.
1. It's Ending

Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole

By iluvaqt (iluvaqt@hotmail.com) 25/6/02

Disclaimer: I don't have ownership of any of these characters. They belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. The story is not for sale or resale it is written solely for _Dark Angel fans. No money is being made from the use of these characters._

Summary: AJBAC went very differently. Max and a few of her siblings went to avenge Tinga. Only this time she's up for losing a lot more than another sister…

Rating: PG-13

Code: Short (but it could become a monster.. not sure where it's going yet)

Author's Note: This started with one paragraph from Fee (dafans.proboards9.com), I turned it into a couple more… ;)

  
  
_So lifeless. So cold. "No." His heartbeat was agonizingly slow, a few weak thumps a minute, and decelerating. "NO!" Frantically, helplessly ripping his shirt open, massaging his heart. The crack of a broken rib, or three. No improvement. "No, no, no, noooo." Dejectedly kissing his hair, his face, his cold lips. No more pulse, a moment later no heartbeat. He was dead._

"Here Max, take it." Zack thrust the weapon into her arms and turned back to the trunk of the van. He was pulling out a few other items and slinging them over his shoulder. "Alright let's move out." He slammed the trunk shut and trudged around to the sliding door. Lydecker pulled it across from the inside.

"You know what to do?" he queried. He held a map in one hand and adjusted his headset with the other. "We'll be out of radio contact for five minutes when you go over the perimeter. Once you reach the compound, Logan will have hacked the surveillance and set our video feed in place. We'll break radio silence then. Keep radio contact minimal, we don't want them tracing us." 

The X5s nodded in unison and Max stayed back for a moment, after the rest of them headed for the hill. Logan had climbed out of the van and stood waiting for her to go.

"Promise me you'll be back Max. I'll be right here." Before she could walk away he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her fiercely, eventually releasing her with great reluctance. 

Max reached up and touched his lips with her index finger. Cupping his rough cheek with her hand, before kissing him quickly once more. "I'll be back Logan, that's a promise." 

He watched her retreating back with a sense of foreboding. Something didn't feel right, in fact everything about this mission felt incredibly wrong. Sure, he wanted Manticore to go down in a blazing inferno, but at what cost? He would rather they spend life on the run together, than a life alone without Max. No, he wasn't going to think like that. He would have constant radio contact with her in less than five minutes, five minutes and he would hear her every breath. Climbing back into the van, he looked at the clock and started counting down. At the same instance, he went to work overriding Manticore's surveillance system. 

They broke into the facility in ample time, splitting up, Krit and Syl went to take on the barracks problem, while Zack and Max headed for the DNA lab to set the charges.

Everything went according to plan until the X7s started breaking out of their confinement, and then it all went to hell. Brin, sent out by Renfro caught up with Max just as she was setting the last charge. Logan could see everything from this video feed, it took all his control not to grab his gun and charge in there after her. On screen, they fought and it ended with Max handcuffing Brin, hand and foot, to the wall. He sighed audibly in relief but his satisfaction was short lived. His hack was overridden and the feed was cut. The moment before he lost all visual he saw Max heading down the corridor, followed by a drone of X7s. Where in the hell was Zack? 

Lydecker held the detonator in his hand and he still hadn't pushed the trigger. He was looking numbly at the crackling monitor, he's thumb poised but unmoving. Logan stared at him in disbelief. Max had put her trust in him, followed his direction, thinking that he would follow through. 

Without a seconds hesitation, Logan picked up his gun and aimed it at Lydecker's head. "Detonate now." The man reluctantly but forcefully pushed the button. 

The bombs exploded and the lab erupted in flames, debris and smoke launched high into the night sky. From inside the facility, originating from her office, Renfro's furious scream could be heard echoing down the halls. 

"Time to break now." Zack hollered, he could hear Max's boots approaching and she couldn't be far behind. Kicking open the back exit, he burst through the door. In his communicator, he could hear Krit and Syl.

"Approaching perimeter. Home free big brother."

"Covering Syl, meet at designated point." Krit advised.

They were on the way out, what about Max? Where was she? The sounds he'd picked up earlier had faded. Others had replaced her familiar steps, many others. Zack ducked for cover as shots pierced the cold air, riddling the tree truck above his head. He jumped to his feet and ran quickly through the trees. Figures, nothing more than shadows, shimmered around him. He knew he was outnumbered and perhaps out manoeuvred but he had to avoid leading them back to the others.

"Max, where are you?" It was Logan's voice in his ear now. Zack swore a blue streak and bit his tongue, the guy sounded too close to panic and that was the last thing they needed. Max hadn't responded, he couldn't even hear her breathing. A seed of concern started to form in his gut, maybe she lost her comm.-link. It was possible. More shots flew harmlessly by and he knew he had to get out of the dead zone. Where he was, he was a sitting duck.

Logan threw down his pack and pulled out his second gun. It was a fourteen round clip and it was a heavier piece. Looking up at Lydecker, he dared the man to stop him. 

"It's your call son, but those kids can handle themselves. It's what they were trained to do."

Logan scowled. "Thanks for the advice but I've been raised to know that you're supposed to help your friends. I'm not gonna sit here and wait for her to get killed." With that, he threw open the van door and steeped out into the darkness. It was almost as if he felt her inside, he knew instinctively where to go. Getting past the perimeter he heard the shots and spotted Krit and Syl on the way up. 

"Logan?" Syl whispered harshly. "We're moving out, the place is swarming with X6s and X7s."

"I have to find Max, she's in trouble." 

They all looked at each other a moment longer before Krit spoke up, "Blow it, let's cream the place. I'm going after the big shot. Syl, you're cover. Logan, find Max." After Logan hurried down the slope, Krit spoke again. "Got that big bro?"

"Got it." Zack bit out, grinding his teeth in the process.

Krit grimaced and shifted the weight of his rifle. He didn't sound too happy with the latest developments but Max was missing in action and you never left your family behind. 

Logan entered a small clearing, he felt her presence so strong that a shiver crept up his spine. "Max?" A shadow emerged from the trees and he found himself face to face with a nine-year-old Max. A clone. He stared, immobile, at the child before him. In her hand, she held a gun and it was pointed directly at his chest. 

A single shot rang out. 

Zack turned to the sound, all the shadows that were among the trees seemed to dissipate and he quickly hurried in the direction of the sound.

Krit and Syl had thundered down the corridors, straight for Renfro's office and they'd just bagged her when they picked up the faint gunshot. Only with their superiors hearing was it even audible.

Max flew at the X6 and knocked her to the ground. Clubbed her with a swift right to the temple and the put the girl out cold. Scrambling past the limb body, she huddled over Logan's still form. "Logan, talk to me. Logan?"

He weakly reached for her face. "I'm so sorry Max…" he whispered softly, gently brushing her cheek with the last of his strength. His eyes closed and his hand dropped limp to the earth. 

"No!" she screamed. Tearing open his shirt, she searched for the wound, blood trickled from the hole in his chest and she gently swabbed the blood with the sleeve of her shirt. "No, no, no…" she sobbed over and over. 


	2. No Regrets?

The moment Zack showed up on the scene, Max and Logan were already surrounded by X6s, field medics lifted Logan onto a stretcher and quickly made back toward the facility.

Max looked entirely lost but as another X6 attempted to revive the clone, Max turned on him. "Leave her," she screamed.

A voice boomed over the speaker. "Do not attempt to capture the intruders. By orders of the Director, return to barracks immediately." The male X6 collected his fallen unit member and turned away from Max and Zack, ignoring them.

Max made a move to follow the Xs that had taken Logan, but Zack stopped her. "He's gone Max, we have to leave before we can't."

Max yanked her arm free, "He's not gone, he's not dead. They're going to save him."

Before Zack could even question how, Max had already made it down the hill to the facility. Cursing everything, including his sister's lost sanity and his own, he followed. Catching up with her, he yelled while she continued to run at breakneck pace. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I'm not asking for your help Zack. You wanna save your own ass, leave now," she spat in anger.

He ground his teeth again and almost stopped to a dead halt when he caught sight of Syl. "What the…" Syl had Renfro tied up like string ham, minus the stuffing.

"One bleached mad-scientist as requested. Where would you like _it_?" She put emphasise on 'it' and snickered as Renfro groaned. Krit hurried down the hall from the opposite end and held a worried expression.

"I just saw Logan wheeled into Op."

Max grabbed Renfro by the neck and pulled her headlong in the direction Krit had just come from, "I think you just came in handy."

The group arrived at the Op room and a startled technician almost dropped his tray as they burst through the door.

"That knife isn't touching one hair till we get one thing straight, he's going to live and you three are going to save him." She announced as two doctors joined the stunned tech. When nobody made a move Max pulled the gun from the back waistband of her pants and pressed it to the Director's temple. "I said, you're saving him. Now move it." She'd collected Logan's discarded gun from outside, she hadn't intended on using it, but she wasn't above issuing force. After all, it was what they had trained her to do.

For a moment the doctors just stood there in bewilderment. Looking between each other and then at Renfro, then to the man who lay on the table. One of them motioned for the other to move and pulled on gloves and picked up some swabs and a scalpel. "I need room, so if you could give us some space?"

Everyone took a few steps back and the audience got incredibly quiet whilst the doctors and technician worked on Logan. Seconds later the lady doctor spoke up, "His right ventricle has collapsed. He'll need a transplant and I know our reserves are empty." She looked helplessly at Max and the other men looked fearful.

Renfro grunted and stomped her foot. Syl moved close to her and whipped off the duct tape. "That any better?" she sneered, "I wondered when you'd decide to pipe up."

"You won't transplant him." She smiled and Zack felt a chill deep in his bones, it was the grin of evil. "He'll need a heart and we don't have any."

"No problem." Max replied, she pushed the cold steel further into the Director's head, "I've got a donor right here."

"You kill me and you've just signed your death warrant." She spoke with complete calm for a woman surrounded by trained assassins. "You won't get out of here alive. I ordered them down once, I won't do it again."

Max knew what she was referring too, and she wished that it wasn't true but they wouldn't make it out of the facility if someone resounded the alarm. "Save him and you can have me," she said simply.

Zack stared at her in disbelief, had she lost her mind? Did she honestly think she'd survive re-indoctrination - that she'd even be the same, the Max knew, the woman he loved? "Max I can't let you do that."

Krit and Syl just stood there looking horrified, they probably couldn't believe their sister would even consider the prospect of returning to Manticore. Well they didn't know what Logan meant to her. "It's not your decision to make Zack and you can't stop me."

"You're not enough, don't think you're so special X5-452. I have another one of you, X5-453 and she's out on assignment at the moment but I can have her doubled at anytime." Renfro replied.

"You might have a clone of me somewhere but nothing will beat the prototype. Take me." Zack placed his gun on the floor and kicked it away. "They go, I stay and you save him."

"No, Zack."

"Not your choice Maxie. You don't get a say. You two get out of here now."

"There are X prototype organs in storage. Transplant him." Renfro ordered the doctors.

Syl and Krit looked at Zack, protest plain on their faces, "We won't be going anywhere." Krit replied defiantly.

"Get out of here now, that's an order," Max barked. Her siblings looked shocked for a moment, then hurt flickered momentarily but they both followed the order. They made for the exit, Syl turned once before disappearing down the corridor. She made eye contact with her sister before Max broke it, focusing her attention back to the operating table.

In the meantime, the tech had left to retrieve the heart, he returned almost immediately with a cooler. The doctors worked on transplanting Logan while Max and Zack looked on.

The first stitch hadn't even been pulled and TAC soldiers burst into the room. Three tasered Max and two zapped Zack from behind.

"No," Max screamed. The tasers had weakened her grip on Renfro and the woman dove away, one of the guards caught her.

"I intend on keeping our deal 452, but I didn't promise anything about the others." She smiled cunningly and spoke to the soldier in command. "Two X5s should be nearing the parameter. Have the fences charged and bring them back." Turning back to Max, she walked toward where she lay on the ground nearing unconsciousness. "Welcome back, 452."

In a dark closed cell, probably in the basement of the facility, Max lay unconscious and alone.

Max rolled onto her side, slowly breaking from her forced slumber. Her body ached and her head pounded from inside her skull. She craved water to soothe her parched throat and something to ease the pain in her churning stomach. Even before she opened her eyes, she knew she was going to cry. She was alone, back in her own selected hell and she had no idea whether her sacrifice had been in vain.

"Nice to see you awake," a voice called through the small barred window. There was no mistaking the voice or the face. "I have something you might like to see, 452." Renfro disappeared from view for a moment, while Max heard the distinct sound of the lock being slid from the catch. "Bring her to the screening room."

Max stood in front of a projector screen and waited. The guard had taken her directly to a small room and she was now alone, waiting for Renfro to make her appearance.

"I told you I'd keep my end of the deal."

The screen came to life and she watched in black and white; a recording of the rest of the operation. Then the tape skipped to Logan being lifted out of the back of a van and left near a park bench, in a wheelchair. The van drove off and five minutes later Bling showed. He sat in front of Logan and checked his eyes, his pulse and then attempted to wake him. After a few minutes Logan came to and said something. Bling gave him a sad look but said nothing in reply. He stood and began to wheel Logan away. Then the tape ended. For the longest moment, she just stared at the blank screen. He was alive. She tried to come to grips with that knowledge. It was real footage of him, it had to be, because it would take more than make up and some doubles to fool a transgenic with superior eyesight. It was Logan and Bling, there was no mistaking his scruffy stubble and tussled hair. His uniquely touching reflective blue eyes and trademark serious look, the 'I'm not kidding around, Max' look.

"How long has it been?" she asked. It wasn't possible that he could have recovered so quickly. It would have been at least a couple of weeks.

"A week. We gave him transfusions for the blood loss and he made a stunning recovery. His body didn't reject the X1 heart as we first anticipated. I'm actually quite impressed at the results."

She felt a painful stab in her heart. It was done, it hadn't been in vain, he was alive. So why did she feel this pain inside and why did it hurt so much?


	3. Something Arises

Syl toyed with her napkin, she was sitting in a dark dingy bar on the outskirts of town. Krit was working late but he promised to meet up with her. It was so surreal, this feeling she had. She was alive and free, keeping her head down as usual. Never loitering, being weary of anyone who gave her a sideways- second glance.

She still couldn't get over those last moments she saw Zack and Max. If she could do it over, she would have told them where to stick their orders and she would have gone down fighting. It was the one thing that she thanked Manticore for, if she could even stomach that thought. Loyalty was above all else and she would have died for her siblings. Especially Zack. He'd protected them all from the start, it would have been her chance to do the same. Repay the favor, show her talent, something her siblings never really appreciated or acknowledged. She could have broken Renfro's skinny neck, one-handed in a split second. She'd just been waiting for the signal, the right moment. If she'd known what the bitch had been planning she would have done it in a blink. Krit hadn't even reached the hill when lights had blared down on them. By the time they got to the fences, the hole they'd initially made had been patched up. The wires had been recharged and without their equipment they had no choice but to try jumping it. Dropping their guns and packs, to lose extra weight, they both cleared it, but with less than an inch to spare. All the way back to Seattle they kept running, never looking back.

They'd looked for the van once they'd cleared the parameter but there had been no sign of it or Lydecker. Krit had muttered something about Lydecker saving his own ass but she hadn't commented. If she'd been in his position with no idea of what the situation had been, other than that everyone had been captured, she'd have moved to escape and evade too. Unlike Krit, she didn't think Lydecker had sold them out. He wouldn't have blown the lab and she knew he had more loyalty than that. He had pride in them too; she'd seen it when he'd given them their final orders. Tossing the napkin aside she took a gulp of her tonic, glancing at the clock on the wall she noticed it was a quarter to nine. He was late, almost three quarters of an hour late. She was about to get up and drop him a line when a crackling followed by a familiar voice stopped her dead.

_"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city."_

He'd been silent for over a month. It was almost strange to hear his broadcast again. Especially tonight, being the eve of that night. The night she lost two of her siblings; her superiors, her mentors, her closest brother and sister. Zack and Max.

_"Since the early 1990s, billions of your tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering. This covert operation is known as Project Manticore. It's goal: to create the perfect soldier, genetically enhanced for superior strength and speed. These children are subjected to relentless training and propaganda. In the winter of 2009, twelve of them escaped from a facility in Gillette, Wyoming. Some of them were captured; some of them were tortured; some gave their lives fighting to stay free. … Manticore has consolidated its operations to a secret location. Eyes Only will find it, and the people responsible for these crimes will be brought to justice…"_

She heard him enter and come up behind her, but did nothing more to acknowledge his presence other than vaguely nod when he touched her shoulder. Her attention had been completely absorbed by the sad eyes on the screen. Those eyes. The longer she looked at them, the more she could feel him. She could feel herself being lost in his anguish, drowning in his immense pool of regret. What did he grieve for, why did he feel their trauma so personally? How was it possible that a norm could feel so much for them and why was he speaking of death in relation to Manticore? Sure many of them had died escaping Manticore, Tinga and Ben had died too but that didn't seem to fit the intense pain, she was getting from this man. He'd lost someone. Someone he loved? It didn't make any sense. He was speaking of death… could he? No, nobody had died as a result of their attack on Manticore, unless, she wondered. The broadcast ended and she immediately looked up at Krit.

"You don't think…?"

"No, Syl, Max and Zack are alive. You know it and I know it. They're strong and they're too valuable to terminate. Manticore wouldn't destroy its valuable resources, not now. Unless, Eye's Only does reveal their location, then their entire project will be compromised."

"I wonder what happened to Logan?"

"We didn't get to see the rest of the operation, knowing Renfro, she could have had him killed." Krit said solemnly. Their sacrifice was all worthless, he'd known it from the moment the words had spilled from his sister's mouth. It had cut through his heart quicker than any bullet could have and the dread that had settled there had never left him. He'd hated that they had abandoned them. No matter that it had been a direct order, family transcended a soldier's duty. Any dumb schmuck with half a brain knew that, so why had he done it? Why had he left? Despite the uselessness of the process, he still continued to kick himself over that decision.

"I think we should look him up," Syl suggested.

"Say again?" Krit asked, slightly puzzled.

"Logan, I think we should find him," Syl responded. "I think he's alive, and considering he is, I don't think Manticore would have let him go, no strings attached."

Krit got to his feet and dropped a ten on the counter. "I see where you're going sis, let's move out."

High in his penthouse, sat our mourning hero. He fought the corrupt system infiltrating every level of society and dedicated his life to revealing the truth to the unsuspecting public. Now he'd lost the one thing he knew he couldn't live without, the woman he loved. Max; the special, unique, witty-beauty, whom he never got to tell just how much she meant to him.

Logan pulled off his headset and turned back to he's computer. Hitting ESC twice and clicking once on a tiny icon, an eye, a picture launched itself. He stared at the screen and Max looked back at him. It was a photo taken from one of the neighboring building's security cameras. When she's broken into his apartment over a year ago, he'd tracked her down using that same picture. It was one of the many regrets he had, not having more pictures of her. Ones where she didn't have a threatened look in her eyes, one where she was smiling because she was happy. Happy that he wanted her around permanently, captured in still and posted around his place, so everywhere he looked he would see her. Not that he needed visual impressions of her to accomplish that. A simple coffee mug could do it. He choked as he remembered her first offer to cook for him, and where that day had ended up. So many memories, so many wasted moments. Missed opportunities, things he couldn't change. It was all over.

_Two shots, one to the heart and one through the shoulder, but only one was needed. The one that stopped her life force. The one that took her away from him. _

_"This is what happened to X5-452. She thought she could save you. We gave you another lease on life Mr. Cale. But not without a price, X5-599 traded himself for your life. So you're free to go."_

_Over and over those images played over in his head, one minute he was speaking to a woman with short blonde hair, the next Bling was looking up at him with concern. And he was sitting in a wheelchair, in the middle of a park. No longer in a cold gray room with a sterile smell, strapped to a bed. _

He might have been free to go but Zack was back at Manticore and Max was dead, all because of him. "I watched her die. The thing is, I can't really believe she's gone. I _don't_ believe it. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like...she's still out there," he whispered to the room. Looking at the picture again, he reached out and traced her face. "Come back to me, Max."

* * *

A/N: Lexie :D . Trice, your own medicine? Guys, thanks a bunch for the feedback. Requests, criticism, suggestions… I take anything into consideration. I'll be back with more soon, that's a promise. 


	4. Dread Double

Max gave the parameter fence in the distance a passing glance. The fleeting motion of her eyes earned her a bark in her face. 

"Eyes front." The drill sergeant hollered. He was about to move on when he turned and addressed the group. "X5-452, X5-494, fall out."

"Yes, sir." Came the uniform reply. 

Max resisted the unnerving urge to look at the other soldier. His voice gave her the chills; it was like hearing Ben in her ears again. His designation was only one digit different, was he cloned? Twined? 

"Assemble for task, hand to hand combat." 

Well she'd soon find out. As she marched to position, she got a good look at her opponent. He had sandy blonde hair, with a slightly ruffled look. His hazel eyes twinkled with mischief and a half smirk played on his lips. He stood at attention, at his end of the dirt ring.

"Begin."

Both of them broke their stance simultaneously and began circling each other, assessing and plotting their plan of attack. He moved first. Forcing a high kick to her head. Max dodged and leaned back with a low roundhouse sweep, knocking her opponent to the ground. He flipped himself back up almost immediately and went on defensive. 

"Should have known being out there so long, you've learnt to play dirty." 

Max lunged with a few swift punches to his upper body. He blocked them all. She wanted with fierce need to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. Taking three steps back, she took a fast approach and used his shoulders as a vault. She thought she'd be able to take him from behind. The moment her hands made contact with his shoulders, he grabbed her wrists and twisted. Before clamping them with a vice grip and throwing her backward. 

Too bad they made us with cat DNA. She smiled, despite the close call she'd had with eating dirt. She landed on one knee and only grazed her palms slightly, when she braced herself to the fall. Not even breaking to dust off, she rounded on him again. This time she didn't stop the hiss that escaped her lips.

"You know, you should learn to lose a bit of that attitude, or you could turn out to be a real bitch."

"What did you say?" Max asked incredulously.

"Oh wait, you are a bitch." He said and attacked her, he kicked her hard in the stomach. Before she had a chance even recover, he was behind her and sent a sharp hit to the back of her knee. She fell forward, again bracing herself with her hands.

Max was on all fours again and pushed herself up on her knees. She knew he was behind her and before the drill sergeant could make the call, she flew at him with a spin kick. Making direct contact with his nether region. 

There was a shocked pained groan and then nothing. 

"X5-452, stand down." 

How had she anticipated that order? Max inwardly scoffed, men were all the same. Never go there, it was an off limits region. But this was war, people fight using every tactic at their disposal and he was just begging for that one. She hadn't wanted to use it, because it was a cheap shot but he'd asked for it when he'd called her a bitch.

So imagine her complete revulsion when the ego on legs, turned up at her cell later that night.

"What do you want?" Max asked jumping off her bunk and putting what little distance she could between them.

X5-494 proceeded to peel off his shirt and pull off his boots. "Let's get this done, I don't what to be here any longer then necessary."

Max picked up his shirt and thrust it into his chest. "Then go, I'm not asking you to stick around."

He chuckled, "Listen, I don't like this arrangement either. Believe me, when I read the list I was real tempted to question my superior's sanity. So just quit the 'yapping' and let's get this over with."

"I don't know what you're talking about, keep your clothes on and get out of here before I throw you out." She threatened, still standing a good two feet away.

"We've been paired off, we're breeding partners. I sleep with you till you get pregnant. Ringing any bells? Didn't you see this afternoon's assignment notice?" X5-494, threw his shirt on the bed and pulled off his pants. "Thanks to you and your little friends blowing up the DNA lab, we've been reduced to the basic level of reproduction."

"Oh boo hoo, listen up smart-alec. This is as much physical contact, you and I are going to have." Max gave him two hard punches, insuring his thoughts dragged themselves from down below and back to the real present. "Got it?"

"It's on your head. Far be it for me to want to have bodily harm wrought on myself." He rolled his eyes and pulled his clothes back on. "You know, I'm sticking with my earlier assessment. You are a real bi…" Max sent his a death look and he held up his hands defensively, "Hey, hey. Just kickin'."

"It's just kidding, or f***ing, in your case. Idiot." she muttered. "And I think Alec suits, you need a name."

"Got one."

"Yeah, like 494 is a name." Max scoffed. "I was gonna go with Dick but that would just be adding insult to injury." Her gaze flickering momentarily in that direction, before turning back to restudy the dreary looking cement wall. 

"I can go with Alec, I guess." He said and walked toward the bunk. "Scoot." Lying down, he stretched out and folded his arms behind his head.

Max hurriedly got out of his way and crouched against one wall. It was going to be a long night.

"Reporting as ordered, ma'am." The woman gave a sharp salute and waited for the director's reply.

"Welcome back. I know we had you assigned to the Harbor Corp Operation and I'm sorry you had to be pulled from you prep but I have a special assignment that requires your attention."

"What's the assignment, ma'am?" The dark haired woman stood at attention, head high and eye's front. Not yet being told to stand at ease or asked a direct question, she continued to look at a spot on the wall and speak without expression.

"At ease soldier." Renfro smiled to herself, the girl was as they said; a true faultless soldier, almost obedient to a fault. Always by the book and never questioned her superiors orders. She was perfect for the job. "The mission requires you to take on an alternate identity. Not much unlike the Schwan case in Germany. I've studied your charts and I've reviewed a few of your psy-ops tapes. Your mannerisms are identical, although you may have to brush up on your street language."

"With respect ma'am, that won't be a problem. Harbor Corp prepped me for that." She said informatively.

"Good, report to Major Croan then, he has your brief."

"Thank you, ma'am." With a crisp salute, the woman about faced and left.

Renfro watched her retreating figure. If this girl performed as anticipated, she'd not only have all the renegade X5s back, but she might also be able to drag Lydecker back on his knees. With a satisfied smile she turned to her monitor and pulled up X5-599's file. She touched his cheek with a gentle caress, "Such strong features, an iron will… but I'll break you 599, and then you and all of your unit will be mine."

They threw him into the cell and he hit the floor hard. After they banged the heavy metal door shut, Zack turned his cheek to the cold dusty floor. Blood mingled with sweet made the dirt on the floor stick to his skin. Slowly he pushed himself upright, his muscles burned in protest. And he leaned wearily against the wall, his body wouldn't be able to take much more of a battering. He didn't know what they wanted, he didn't have the answers. They could fire as many questions as the liked, they could use that baton until his skull split, it wouldn't get them anywhere. His left cheek was swollen to the size of a ripe apple and he could hardly see out of his right eye, his lids were so puffy the were almost closed. 

As his vision adjusted to the darkness he could see various shadows of shapes in the room. A bunk suspended by chains from the wall, and a bucket in the corner. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth; a small trickle of blood ran onto his tongue, it was salty and thick. He needed fluids, badly. His tongue felt like sandpaper and was constantly sticking to the roof of his mouth. He swallowed uncomfortably and visibly flinched when he heard the lock in the door being shifted. The metal grating on steel was a painful noise to his sensitive ears. He'd been so involved in assessing his wounds that he didn't even hear the approaching footsteps.

"Get in there." A gruff voice snarled.

A feminine figure was pushed in and she fell limp to the floor, just as he had earlier. The guard's torch past over him once before it moved away and the door was slammed shut again.

She was still there, unmoving. Something about her seemed awfully familiar, her camies were dirty and her hair hung loose and knotted to across her shoulders. It wasn't until he heard a whimper that his heart jumped out of his chest.

"Max. Oh god, Max." He was at her side in a flash and he gingerly turned her over. She was pale in the face, save the bruises that covered her skin in messy blotches. Dry blood covered her hands and neck and her lip was split and bleeding. "Don't talk, just. I'm so sorry." He buried his face in her chest. Her scent assaulted his noise in waves and it only made him bite his lip harder, to choke back the tears. They did this to her, there could only be one reason for it too and it was his fault.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, "it's not your fault." It hadn't been his choice to return to Manticore, what could he possibly have to blame himself for? Carefully, she reached up and brushed his tussled hair. "Zack?" she tried tentatively, "It's okay."

Zack let out a ragged breath and looked up into her eyes, they were awash with unshed tears. A soldier never showed weakness and Max had always been so strong, so confident. "It's not okay, they want to know the location of the others. That's why you're hurt. I did this to you, I never told you where they were to protect them… I was protecting you too." He turned away from her, he couldn't seeing the understanding in her eyes. There was hurt there but he couldn't cope with understanding, if it was him in her position. He'd want to kill and maim. 

"I know Zack." She touched his shoulder and he flinched. Slowly she reached out and pulled him into her arms. "We'll be okay, I know we will."

He hugged her back fiercely, forgetting that she was injured just as he was. Everything was slipping away but the woman who was in his arms. Nothing mattered so long as she was safe. "I'll protect you Maxie, as long as I'm breathing they won't hurt you again."

As soon as she heard the comforting sound of his deep steady breathing, she went to work. Crawling under the bunk, she pulled at the already loose cement blocks. Two came free but the grinding sound they made as she pulled on them had caused her hold her breath in panic. She waited and listened. The reassuring sound of his snoring got her working again. Pushing the blocks to one side, she wriggled through the small opening in the wall. 

On the other side was huge room, a maze of pipes and caged machines. There was a short drop from the hole she came through, to the floor but not a huge height to lower herself from. Dusting her clothes once she'd reached the floor she was about out in one direction when a vague clang of metal echoed towards her. The natural curiously in her drew her in the direction the noise had come from. Jogging down a passage and then another, the noises got steadily louder. Then a familiar voice stopped her.

"I can't do it anymore." 

It was Brin's voice, who was she talking to and what was going on?

"You can and you will, it's not enough." 

Max felt an eerie chill race down her spine. That voice seemed a lot like her own, was it possible? She peered through a small grate and there they were. The room was flooded with light but the sight that confronted her was far from it. 

Brin held a metal rod and in one hand and her in her free hand, she held a knife. "Ma'am, I can't."

The woman who had her wrists bound in ropes, suspended from the ceiling, ripped free. She flew at Brin and pushed her down to the floor. With one boot on her chest Brin did nothing but stare up at the woman, who was still not completely visible to Max.

"He can't smell you on me. I can't provoke you okay. I'm supposed to be restrained, don't make me tell you again. Now hit me." 

When she turned, Max got a good look at her face and she recoiled in horror, bumping straight into a solid wall of…

Before she could scream he clamped a big hand over her mouth. He turned her around and tried to mouth silently that he wouldn't hurt her. "Please, shusshh." He hushed. "I let go, don't scream."

Max nodded, eyes wide. He let her go and she took a deep calming breath. "I'm getting out of here."

"How?" The man asked puzzled. In the light she couldn't see his features but she knew he wasn't quite human. She's seen his long claws when his hand had covered her mouth. 

"I mean back to my cell." Max replied, not stopping lest that horrible image catch up with her. 

"You saw bad things." 

He was right behind her, funnily she didn't mind his following her. "Isn't it whacked enough that they make us in test tubes let a lone make these clones too. I mean it's freaky enough that it happens naturally, why would anyone want another of them running around." They both seemed to know that was not what was bothering her so much. 

"Bad things, Joshua thinks." 

Max turned, they weren't far now and it would be best if she went back a lone. Just incase 'Alec' had woken up and gone investigating. "Your name's Joshua?" SHe asked. He nodded excitedly, he seemed very proud of himself. "You picked that?"

"Father named me, Joshua."

"Really, I never had a father. I'm Max." She reached out and when he gave her a puzzled look, she grabbed his hand and shook it heartily. 

"Father Sandeman. He made us, he made me. I was first." He said that with so much pride that Max didn't have the heart to comment. If he was so great, where was this 'Father' now? Why was his prodigy roaming the basement and why was Manticore being run by a bleached bitch? Answers would be nice.

"Nice to meet you, Joshua. Gotta blaze, before my watcher figures out I'm gone."

She parted with Joshua, promising to be back when she could get away. All the while, the image of her face covered in blood and bruises haunted her mind.

A/N: I've realized that I'm going to be borrowing from S2 so don't get too upset with me if you don't like how this is going. Angelbebe, I promise I've never killed Logan or Max… oh wait ;P not with this name anyway. ;P I'm nasty I know. Everyone knows he's not really gone. Guys thanks a million for the feedback. And Win, ;) reviews seem to be working again. I'm working on this as best I can, encouragement is great!


	5. History Repeats

"Hey, there. Missed you." Alec sat on the bunk, looking down at her. As Max crawled out from under the bunk, he stood.

"So when are the cavalry gonna crash our little party?" Max asked. She was beyond caring at this point. Let him play his games, it was obvious he hadn't said anything, or else Renfro would already have her in isolation again. Unless, she wondered, this was all part of some grand scheme they were cooking up. 

"Don't worry. I haven't raised the alarm, but you've gotta be more careful, Max." He gave her the once over and then turned away, as if dismissing her. He walked to the door and knocked loudly twice. "Guard."

After he left it caused her to worry even more. She hadn't seen Zack at all, not in training, mess hall, and the briefing rooms. Even when she passed the outer barracks, there was no sign of him. It was well over a week since they'd been back at Manticore. Where could they be keeping him? After seeing her clone, she had a deep-set feeling everything was far from good.

~*~*~

After helping her to the bunk, Zack went to investigate the contents of the bucket in the corner. It was half filled with water, after taking a small scoop and sampling it, he surmised it was suitably clean enough to drink. Bring it over to Max, he offered her the first drink. 

"I don't want to have to use it, but we have to get cleaned up if we want to avoid infection." They'd drink a little first, and then he'd use it to wash their wounds.

Sam sat up slowly and studied him, he was excepting her so easily. Maybe it was her appearance that had won his sympathy and had overridden his usually suspicious nature. Major Croan, had cautioned her repeatedly to take things very slowly. They had Zack's previous capture recordings to go on and it was enough to draw several important conclusions. He was very strong willed and he was fearlessly loyal. He was ready to sacrifice himself before he'd betray his unit. 'His family', Croan had said. A part of her wondered if she could be like him, whether she had that kind of selflessness. Looking in his blue eyes, she knew she didn't have it to the same degree as he did. She'd reasoned for her brother's life, but if the decision had been made against her, she wouldn't have pressed the issue. That thought made a cold shiver pass through her, maybe if she'd kept her mouth shut, he might have had peace.

"I'm okay, Zack." Sam said, unbuttoning her shirt. Underneath she wore a white top or at least it had been white when she put it on.

"Oh god, Max." Zack reached out and gingerly touched her swollen left shoulder. Below her ribs on her right side, blood had soaked through her top.

He looked at her, questioning with his eyes. When she nodded in response, he carefully pulled the material up to expose the wound. The skin was badly bruised and split, ugly welts lacerating creamy smooth flesh. The cuts looked fresh, but the smell of the blood was far from comforting. He could smell the onset of infection.

X5s were resistant to infection and disease and healed quickly, but it didn't mean that they were invincible. He tore the hem of his shirt and dipped it into the water. Thrist forgotten, when he looked into her eyes.

Sam felt a jolt of electricity pass through her when his strong yet incredibly gently fingers came into contact with her skin. He continued to dab her sores carefully and she let out a shaky breath.

"Am I hurting you?" He sent her a worried glance.

When his eyes caught hers and she saw the concern spoken there, something inside her snapped painfully. She bit her lip and looked away, wanting desperately to escape his care, avoid his probing presence. The way he made her feel, she felt guilty and why should she? She had nothing to confess, she'd done nothing wrong. Besides it was her body, her choice, she'd lived through beatings before. On one of her assignments to Japan she'd been tortured, it wasn't foreign to her and she'd dealt with it. They'd been trained, breed for the life of a soldier.  This was just another mission, he's just a part of your mission. She kept reminding herself of that and more; her responsibility, her duty to Manticore, to the director. The major was counting on her to retrieve the locations of the renegade X5s. 

Zack finished his ministrations, and she abruptly stood and moved a few feet away from him. Tugging her top the rest of the way up and over her head, she tossed it aside. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and couldn't resist letting a small smile of satisfaction escape. At least she knew he found her attractive, she could always use that card if need be. Picking up her discarded shirt, she slipped in on and buttoned it. 

"It might be dirty, but it won't cling as much."

"Yeah, makes sense." Zack murmured, still distracted by her recent actions.

"Your turn mister, sit." She motioned for him to sit on the bunk and proceeded to clean his cuts and scraps. 

Zack sat still as she crouched in front of him. Her fingertips seemed to linger on his bottom lip and his throat tightened with the sensations. He reached up and stopped her. Stilling her movements and capturing her gaze with his eyes.

Sky blue eyes. Like his skin, they did scary things to her senses. She felt vulnerable, exposed to those trusting probing eyes. "Zack?"

"You love him, don't you?" He questioned quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

She knew he'd asked her and expected an answer. The question was there in his eyes. He was talking about the man, Max had traded herself for. She couldn't think of who else it could be. Suddenly she realized why Renfro had chosen her. She had no idea why it hadn't dawned on her earlier. Zack was in love with Max. Why else would he trade himself too?

He had to have known it was far more risky for him to come back to Manticore, than for any of his siblings. It would be impossible for him to protect them if he was successfully reindoctrinated. But he'd traded himself thinking he could somehow protect Max. The others probably hadn't even factored into his last minute decision. Considering this information, she realized how important her answer to would be.

"Logan, is special to me, Zack. He's watched my back out there, he's a good friend but nothing more. I love him like a brother…" She saw a flicker of hurt cross his features and she immediately knew why. 'Like me', she concluded, read his thoughts.

He knew he should be relieved that she wasn't in love with the norm. Not that Logan wasn't a good guy, he just wasn't the right guy. And he was? He scoffed at that, he was kidding himself. He knew the feelings he had for Max were different to that of a brother for a sister. Because he hadn't felt that way about Tinga or Jhondie. When he'd discovered that Tinga had been married he'd wanted to hang them both. Not because he was jealous, but because Tinga had endangered and compromised herself. He'd wanted to dismember Charlie because he'd taken advantage of his younger sister. With Max, when he'd seen her with Logan, kissing him. His stomach turned in knots just remembering it. The feel was as if someone had reached inside his chest and tore out his heart. From that moment on, every time he thought about Max, Logan was right there with her. Holding her, touching her, kissing her, how he longer to. He couldn't bear to imagine her happily asleep in Logan's arms, that thought would break him. He closed his eyes and killed the picture. 

"That kiss looked real steamy."

It was a statement more than anything else but Sam knew he hadn't let the matter drop. She sighed, men and their petty jealous streaks. Actually some norm women were a lot worse so she'd give him that. She wasn't about to try and play guessing games about just what was bothering him, it was too risky when she didn't know the stakes. She'd have to try to reassure him without having to drag up things she had no clue about. "Zack, it was a messy situation. I'm telling you honestly, there's nothing more than friendship between us. That's it. Now are you going to try and sleep or are we going to dwell on the past all night?" She pushed him back into the mattress and then stood.

He looked about to protest and she interrupted him. "I don't need to sleep remember?" She gave him a smile, as he reluctantly stretched out and shifted to watch her. She crouched against the wall opposite the bunk and watched as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Zack stirred a little when he felt the mattress dip slightly. A warm body snuggled against him and soft curls brushed under his chin. In his sleep, he drew his arm around the feminine form beside him and pulled her closer, before setting back into a deep sleep.

When he next awoke he knew something was desperately wrong, the body was no longer next to him and the air resting around him was cold. He opened his eyes and turned his head, there on the floor was Max. Shuddering uncontrollably, she was bathed in cold sweat, her clothes clinging to her body. Her eyes were wide with fear and her fists opened and closed desperately, as if trying to cling to something. Then all of a sudden, before his eyes, she began to change.

Her usually radiant olive complexion turned a sickly pale gray. Her breath was coming in ragged shallow gasps and she never stopped quaking. 

Leaping off the bunk, he lifted her shoulders gently and cradled her to his chest. "Max, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what I can do."

Sam had seen it happen to some of the other X5s, even appeared in a couple of the later series too. Progeria, the aging syndrome, it seemed to strike at anytime and was non-sex specific. Manticore had a treatment; they altered the genetic code and injected doses of anti-aging serum until the reversal was evident. But the drugs and resources the treatment required, weren't in surplus supply and she knew in the past they'd review each case individually and determined whether the treatment would be subscribed. After all the rigorous screening she'd be subjected to, she was sure that she couldn't possibly get it; the progeria, seizures or any other gene defective disorder. 

He studied her face, her hands, her hair. It was graying at the roots and some of her beautiful locks were already beginning to shed. For a moment she closed her eyes and when he looked down at her, he saw Brin. He knew immediately that what she had was treatable, Lydecker had cured Brin. He got to his feet and started pounding the door. "Guard," he screamed. "Guard."

Torchlights blared through the cell bars and the door slammed open. 

Zack returned to her side and Sam immediately gripped his hand with hers. "Please," she whispered, "don't let them take me."

The guards came in with a stretcher and lifted her on, strapping her securely.

"Zack?" She reached for him but he wasn't there.

Zack stood helplessly, watching as they took her away. He went to take her hand but one of armed guards pointed his taser at his chest. 

"You stay." The guard ordered.

Sam had never been afraid like she felt now. Her body was caving from the inside out. Cold on the outside, chills crawling across her skin, but underneath she was melting, sweating her life way. Voices hovered around her, lights changed in intensity and then darkness washed over her.

Renfro and Croan watched from the observing screen, as doctors piled ice packs on the unconscious woman. A nurse inserted an intravenous tube and after hanging the bag on the overhead hook, she moved away. The rest of them soon followed suit until the woman was alone in the dimly lit room, surrounded by empty beds. 

"Where to from here?" Croan asked, looking back from X5-453, to the director standing beside him. 

"Bring X5-599 to me." She replied before walking to the door. This might prove to get the ball rolling a little faster, his reaction to her was enough to guess that he thought she was Max. He might be willing to make a deal for her life. Renfro smiled happily. Now to figure out just what could she get him to do? 

A/N: I'm nasty, I'm mean. I give you rotten cliffhangers. I'm sorry, but aren't you happy I gave you this instead of leaving you hanging a couple more days? Okay, I've juggled over this dilemma for a whole weekend and I'm still stuck. What is Renfro going to proposition Zack with? Obviously the treatment, but what does she want? If have a wicked idea or any ideas, please SHARE :D


	6. Nasty Suprises

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per part 1.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Many thanks to, Natters. You confirmed my initial idea, I hope you enjoyed the results. Sorry guys, had to bump up the rating, I wasn't thinking far enough ahead. Things are going to get a little more graphic than I first anticipated. Please review. 

* * *

**Part 6**

Zack stood at attention, eyes front and emotional armour securely in place. Nothing but icy indifference could be read in his body language. He wouldn't allow this woman, the satisfaction of what seeing Max in the window, was doing to him inside. 

"You want me to give her the treatment. I want something in return. Ask yourself, are you willing to work for me, or are you going to continue to resist. Think about it, we could strike a deal."

"You like making deals don't you." Zack said warily. Ordinarily, he didn't strike deals at all. It was his way or no way, but these weren't normal circumstances. "What do you want?"

"I want Colonel Lydecker in my office, alive preferably, but not mandatory. You've got 24 hours, or else she'll be dead."

Zack had a sinking feeling that whether he brought in Lydecker or not, they'd all be dead. That or some worse fate, it really was a deal with the devil.

"Oh and by the way, X5-599. I'm sending a watcher, just so you know you can't try anything stupid."

Renfro left him standing alone, looking through the window. Max was still rapidly aging and from where he stood, he could see the shallow gasps of her mouth. He had to find Lydecker, he was her only chance now.

Reaching for the door handle, he was surprised to find that it wasn't locked. He walked slowly and quietly to her bedside. Taking her hand gently, he rub his thumb over the back of her hand. "I'll find him, Maxie. I promise this'll all work out."

"Zack..." Sam struggled to put words together, desperate to reach him. "Plea...se, wa...it..."

"I'll be back, you won't even remember me leaving." He shushed her with a kiss on the forehead, his lips lingering. He wanted to kiss her, the way a man would kiss a woman. But he had no idea if he should. There was no denying how much he wanted her, but he still wasn't sure she wanted him. Lifting his head, he brushed the damp hair from her forehead. "You better fight, Max. I'm counting on you." With one last gentle squeeze of her hand, he left the room.

~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry I've got nothing new for you, son. I've been trying to get a hold of a few of my old contacts. No leads yet. I'll be in touch." Lydecker placed the handset on the desk and studied the painting across the room thoughtfully. The painter had the most peculiar use of color, mixing dark shades with fluorescent streaks, meshed together in an abstract piece. Not surprising if you considered it's creator. She was a hybrid, undeniably unique and he wouldn't have her any other way. She was more stubborn than an ox, had a temper worse than his, her eyes flashed knives when she was angry and she could be lethal to anyone who stood in her way. But she was his, and he couldn't be prouder.

Getting out of his chair, he walked to the window and pulled back the blinds. It was getting dark outside and soon, Nell would be scratching at the door. He'd have to let her in or she'd keep him up all night. He opened the door a fraction, the rollers making the distinct noise that Nell could hear from metres away. It was an invitation. However, Nell never came. Lydecker stood a moment longer, before calling, "Nell." Still the Staffishire didn't appear. 

_Thump_

Zack grinned a satisfied smile as Lydecker slumped to the floor. Dragging him away from the door, he closed it. The dog wouldn't be coming, he'd given it about a five pounds worth of beef hide. It should keep him busy for a while. Turning back to the unconscious body on the floor, he got to work.

It had taken him far too long to find his former hunter. He'd give the guy credit, when he didn't want to be found, he did a superb job of disappearing. Zack had contemplated contacting Syl to find out if she could reach the Colonel. But thought against it, he couldn't take the risk. He still hadn't figured out who his watcher was. To call Syl, could mean exposure for her. He didn't need to look out for anyone else but Max. He'd spent over a week tracking Lydecker down. He prayed that somehow she was still alive. He'd considered asking the director for more time, but thought that would prove weakness. He'd get results, he'd just have to believe that somehow, Max was still alive.

"Good job, X5-599. The director was skeptical, but I knew you'd come through. X5-452, is still alive, barely. They've been maintaining her lifeline with anti-aging serum."

The voice sent chills down his spine. He'd not heard that voice in over eight months. The last time being a bloody showdown, leaving him bruised and broken for days. _"What big brother, forgotten who you are? What we are? Need a little reminding?"_ He turned around to look at the man behind him. "Ben?" he asked, surprised. There was something different about the face that greeted him, something coldly professional and completely calculated.

"Not, Ben," Lydecker muttered. "X5-494. He's a twin."

Zack ignored Lydecker, who was drowsily coming to. He continued to stare at his brother's twin in disbelief. "How many more?"

"A whole unit. Some didn't survive the alterations though..."

"No more seizures," Lydecker interrupted again.

Zack turned on him, "It's funny how our mission went sideways. You were the first to disappear, what'd you do, tick them off? Why didn't you keep..." He stopped short, noticing that the X5 was watching the exchange most intently. As much as he'd like Logan out of the picture for good, Max'd never forgive him. The less Manticore knew about Mr Logan Cale and his alter ego, the better. "You won't believe the satisfaction I'm gonna have when I hand you over to her." He roughly jerked on the bonds holding Lydecker in the chair. "Get up." 

Alec was about help secure their prisoner for transport, when he heard the sound of a vehicle outside. He signaled to Zack to get Lydecker out of sight, and went to check it out.

~*~*~*~

Demeter came in the back door and dropped her duffle on the floor. She leaned on the bench and was about to loosen her boots, when she realized why she felt something was off. Usually, the second she walked through the door, Nell would be all over her. The pup was nowhere in sight. She put her foot down and listened. The house was too quiet. Deck was usually home at this hour, or he'd call if he was going to be out. Something was up. It was too late to go out to her Jeep for her gun. Slowly, she reached down and pulled out her army knife. It was six-inch blade with a molded rubber grip. She kept it strapped to her calf, always. 

Making her way through the kitchen and down the short passage, she heard a creaking noise and stopped. Halfway down the hall, she could see a man in the corridor mirror. His back was to the archway, and he was pointing a gun at her father's head. Without waiting another second, she slipped her knife back into it's sheath and flew at him. The impact sent them both sprawling and the gun was knocked from his grasp, skittering across the floor.

"Dem!" Lydecker yelled.

She was about to pull out her knife when she was roughly lifted right off her feet and shoved against the wall. Struggling in a chokehold, she kicked at the man holding her up.

"Put her down, she has nothing to do with us," Lydecker reasoned.

"I'd say," Alec sneered, "from the way she moved, she's got everything to do with us." Lowering Demeter to the ground, he took some ties out of his pants and secured her wrists behind her back.

Lydecker pulled against his restraints. Finally managing to get one hand free, he kicked at the back of Zack's knee and pushed down hard on a sensitive pressure point in the X5's shoulder. Bonds untangled, he reached with his other hand for the gun he kept ready, close to his chest. 

Alec, momentarily distracted, gave Dem a chance to roll out of reach. Leaning down, she pulled her knife out and cut herself loose. Jumping up, she got a better handle on her weapon and circled her opponent.

"Dem, wait. Soldiers, think about your objective here. Zack, I refuse to believe that Renfro could turn you. What is it that you want?"

Alec sent Zack a death glare. His answer could spell the end of X5-452, or whom he thought was X5-452. "One phone call." Alec reminded him.

Zack ignored the X5, that stood near the doorway. It was three to one. They could take him easily. Heck, it looked like the girl already had him under control. "Renfro's going to kill Max, unless, I bring you back."

Lydecker was silent for a moment, then looked at Zack with steely eyes. "What makes you think she won't have already done it?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, she's gonna make it."

Dem had collected Zack's gun and had it trained on Alec's chest. Using his ties, she'd bound his wrists and ankles and had him sitting in an armchair. "I say, we shoot 'em both and be done with it." She gave Alec a winning smile. He gave her a sarcastic grin back.

"Time's a wastin'," Alec quipped.

"Shut up," Zack shouted. 

"Call in." Lydecker ordered. Picking up the handset from his desk and walking towards, Alec. When Alec didn't co-operate, Dem shot him in the right arm. The bullet cut through the tissue and muscle, the sickening crack of shattered bone, resounded in their ears. 

"You heard him," she said calmly. 

Alec groaned and winced slightly. Lydecker hit the speed dial for him and held the handset to his mouth.

"Ma'am, X5-494 checking in."

"This is Renfro, report."

Dem pushed the tip of the gun to his temple, threateningly. Alec never faltered, "We have the target in custody, heading back to base now."

"Well done. I'll be waiting."

"Nice job, soldier. Let's move out." Deck hoisted the bloodied and restrained Alec, out of the chair. The group headed for the back door, Lydecker leading and Demeter bringing up the rear. It looked like the beginning of a long night ahead.

  



	7. Targets

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer, Summary, etc...refer to default chapter.**

**iluvaqt's Notes:** I think my last post for this story got lost in the rush of updates. :( the next part will be up soon. 

* * *

**Part 7**

Renfro smiled, down at the recovering X5. Not long after the 24 hours had passed, she'd given X5-453, the treatment. "When you do you think she'll be able to commence active duty?" she asked the Major standing behind her.

"A couple of days maybe," Croan answered. He smiled thoughtfully, and looked over at the recovering young woman. "The tech said that she might not remember what happen, initially, because of the fever."

"Call me as soon as she's ready." Renfro left the observation room. 

Croan stood, still looking through the glass. She was one of his best. He'd lost a lot of them over the years, some to Werner's syndrome, some to the seizures that took years and great number of fatalities to figure out. Even after they realized how to correct the flaw, some of the X5s deficiencies were too far gone to fix. The damage to the brain was irreversible. Others he lost in assignments gone wrong, which weren't many, but in 90% of those cases, he was sure they were set up to fail from the beginning. It was those times that reaffirmed his suspicions that there were some members of the Committee that wanted out of the Project. Some that would never accept that an X5 series was capable of the impossible but they were also human beings. 

Sam opened her eyes and saw the Major standing in the viewing window. She immediately wanted to stand to attention, or at least salute him. But she was too weak to move, her arms lay at her sides, immobile.

Major Croan noticed her effort anyway and saw the momentary distress in her eyes. _They are human but perfect soldiers. That's the difference. That's why this project will never fail. _

~*~*~*~

"Renfro."

"Ma'am, you're not going to like this. We managed to clean up the latest audio feed from Subject 34's implant. From all sides, it looks like he's Eyes Only." 

"This information is to remain strictly classified. Bring me all the material on Subject 34 and report immediately with the audio data."

"Yes, ma'am."

Renfro disconnected the line with a push of a button and folded her hands thoughtfully. Typing a few commands into her computer, she brought up a video file. Playing it, she froze the screen on a man in a wheelchair. Tracing his face on the screen, she whispered, "Well, Mr. Cale, it looks like you didn't keep your end of the deal…your loss. What a shame for X5-452."

Reaching for the telephone key pad, she pushed speaker and dialed. 

"Joseph Croan," Croan spoke into the receiver.

"I'd like X5-453 sent to my office. I have an assignment for her."

"I'll send her to you, ma'am. I must tell you though, that it's too soon to tell what she's status she's at," Croan advised.

Renfro paused, thoughtful. She'd thought that by sending X5-453 at least she'd have the element of surprise. Perhaps even the upper hand, considering this man's obvious weakness for X5-452. But what if it was too soon to put the game into play? If the girl hadn't fully recovered, and she met unexpected opposition, it would destroy any chance they had of eliminating Mr. Cale. If he was in fact Eyes Only, he could just be the middle man. Maybe it would be an idea to bring him back to Manticore. Grill him for information on the Informant Net or his boss. "Send her to me. I'll assess her myself."

~*~*~*~

Logan just finished on the phone with Lydecker, when he heard the softest footfall behind him. His heart pounded in his chest and he whirled around, a hauntingly familiar name just spilling from his mouth. "Max." Before he even saw her face, he was ready to pull her into his arms and kiss her furiously.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, honey, but I ain't her."

From behind him a man spoke, "You've been broadcasting unwelcome news, my friend."

~*~*~*~

Major Joseph Croan put the receiver down with a heavy sigh. All that work was going down the tubes. Project Manticore couldn't afford the kind of publicity that this clown, Eyes Only, was giving them. 

He'd just been on the phone with the Committee members for a full hour. The conference call had included Director Renfro, who had just finished briefing X5-453. The previous hour's conversation played over in his head.

_…It's bad enough that we had press inquiries over a tip that got out over the '09 escape. Worse still, that majority of the escapees are still at large, a disaster that Colonel Lydecker was some how involved in sabotaging the project from the inside. The last straw will be Eyes Only exposing our project to the whole of America. If he broadcasts our location, Project Manticore is finished…Dr Renfro, if given the order, you're to pack up the database, lock down the facility and destroy all the evidence…_

Holding his head in his hands, he rubbed his temples. He'd worked on this for a good six years now. Six long years, 5 in Texas, 8 months in San Diego and 4 months at this base. Time getting to know his unit, learning each of the X5 series under his command, their strengths, their weaknesses, reviewing and placing them on assignment, all that would be lost. A complete waste, all because of this one man, Eyes Only. 

"I'm counting on you, Sam." 

  



	8. Reunions

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Thanks to dleep and Natters, for you comments. dleep, I hope this chapter if not the next, address some of your questions. 

* * *

**Part 8**

Max wondered the basement tunnels, looking for a way out. Frequently over the past couple of weeks, she'd removed the bricks under her bunk and crawl through to the basement level. It seemed that after their first suspicious encounter, Alec had disappeared. Asking a young X5, in mess hall, the girl had told her that X5-494 was away on assignment. Not to complain about her _breeding partner's_ absence, but something about his immediate call on assignment, so soon after his discovery of her extracurricular activity, didn't sit well with her. 

It was long after lights out, and just after the guards switched for the dawn shift when she crawled from her bunk and out of her cell. She moved past the cooling cages and down the passage. At the bottom of the east sub-basement stairs, she found Joshua waiting for her.

"Max," Joshua called. He beckoned to her. "Quick."

"What? What is it?" Max asked, hurrying down the steep flight. By the time she reached the bottom, he'd already disappeared around the corner.

She kept running, barely keeping up with his shadow that played off the walls in the low light. Rounding another corner, she lost him altogether and stopped. "Joshua," she whispered.

A large hand wrapped around her ankle and jerked. She fell backward into darkness and choked down a scream, as huge arms broke her fall.

"Here." Joshua set her down, and pulled her towards a small grating that looked outside towards the main gate.

"What? I don't see..."

"Wait. Someone coming," he hushed.

They both crouched in the small sub-basement cell, looking through their tiny window to the outside. Max was about to ask again, what it was they were waiting for, when Joshua nudged her excitedly.

A truck pulled up and two men got out. Zeroing in, she recognized both of them, Alec and the other was, Zack. Seeing him for the first time in weeks, she had to restrain her emotions from causing her to jump around and cry for joy. He was alive! After weeks of no sign at all, her imagination had run wild with the possible scenarios of Zack's location and status. Thank God, he was alive. Zack and Alec disappeared from view, momentarily, only to reappear bearing a hooded man. He was tied up. Zack reached up, yanking off the hood. 

Max gasped. It was Lydecker. Why was Zack turning in, Lydecker? She knew that she hated him for their childhood, and all those years running, but he didn't deserve to die anymore than they did. He just believed in something that wasn't meant to be. You didn't kill a man for having a dream. "I have to get out there. He can't do this. They'll kill him."

"You can't." Joshua held her down.

She was about to protest further when something happened. Guards approached and all of a sudden, the parameter spotlight and all the power went dead. Even though the main gate was in complete blackness, Max could still see what was going on.

Zack, cut Lydecker free and turned on the nearest guard. He pulled the man by the shoulders and rammed him into the side of the truck. 

Alec elbowed the other guard in the head and climbed back into the driver's seat, revving the engine. Lydecker jumped in the back and Zack grabbed a hold of the side. 

TAC soldiers were responding to the blackout, running toward the main gate, night vision goggles in place. Someone was shouting orders to get the power back on. Another was signaling frantically to pursue the truck.

"How did you know?" Max asked.

"Heard guards say, X5s found the Colonel. Bringing him here."

"So Zack wasn't going to kill him," she mused. Turning to Joshua she asked, "I'd like to know just what their plan is, something's going down. Lydecker wouldn't just show up...unless he had a death wish." 

Max got to her feet and ran for the opening leading up to the tunnel above. "I've gotta get to the control center, lock down the barracks." She was headed back towards the center of the facility. From there, hopefully she could find a way out of the basement. She had to stop Renfro from dispatching any of the X-series, or her brother wouldn't stand a chance.

~*~*~*~

Syl stood waiting for him to answer, but Logan didn't say a word. She looked over at Krit, who just shrugged and walked past Logan and sat in a chair watching them both.

"Warm welcome, I see." Krit got up and began searching, under the desk and shelves. Checking the phones, before looking over that the laptop screen. "We caught your show by the way."

Logan gritted his teeth and looked over that the younger man. "What are you two doing here?"

"Nice way to great family," Syl said, walking past Logan to the desk. "You're lucky we consider you family, or we'd just leave your ass for the bad guys to pick up."

Krit went to the chair in the corner and sunk into it, stretching his legs comfortably before grinning at Logan, "Great digs you've got. You know Syl and I actually made a bet over who was right...Guess she won."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Sit." Syl pulled across the desk chair and pushed Logan into it. Running her fingers lightly over the back of his ears, she forced his head forward. Signaling to Krit, everyone remained quiet, except Logan.

"What are you..."

Krit stood and told Logan to shut up with a hand gesture. Syl had pulled out her knife and was burning the blade. She nodded to Krit to hold Logan still, before making a neat and clean incision behind his ear. 

"Owww!" Logan kicked out in pain, connecting with Krit's shin. Who let go of Logan and started rubbing his wounded limb.

There was a small crunch, before Syl pronounced, "Got ya sucker." When Logan attempted to turn around, Syl forced his head straight. "Got a needle and thread?"

Logan winced and gritted his teeth in pain, "I think I'd like some morphine first."

"Don't be a sissy. Krit, go look in the kitchen," she ordered. 

Pulling a face, Krit grudgingly complied. 

Meanwhile, Syl gently cleaned the cut with a damp tissue. "Why didn't you try to track us down? Why try to take the big guns on your own?"

"Do you know what happened that night?" Logan asked, clenching his fist when Syl held the red-hot blade to the cut. Stopping the bleeding.

"Max and Zack turned themselves over, so Renfro would save you," Syl supplied tonelessly.

"So she's alive?" Logan asked hopefully. His blue eyes suddenly alight, pain forgotten.

"Last we saw, yes, they both were. Whether they're the same, is another story," she replied sadly. Krit returned, passing her a small needle and some green cotton. And she finished patching her patient up.

They all sat in silence, before Krit spoke up, "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. And considering the blonde bitch is probably sending out the hit party, I'd like to take 'em on with a satisfied stomach."

"Got anything, Logan?" Syl asked, already walking to the kitchen.

Logan walked closely behind, still feeling a little queasy. He opened the fridge and pulled out some containers. Taking off the lid of one of the bigger dishes, he sniffed it before walking towards the microwave. "We could heat this up."

Syl scrunched her nose. "Tell me you're not seriously considering eating that."

"Why not? It's only a couple days old. It's still good," Logan said defensively.

Taking the container from him, she took a good sniff of the contents. "Let's just say it's gonna take a lot more than nuking to save that casserole," she said, passing it back to him. "No wonder you norms get sick so often, you can't even tell if something's decomposing. I'll show you real food."

"Hey, I might be a guy but I can cook a seriously good meal," Logan protested, half blocking her path to his pantry. 

"Certainly doesn't look like it," Syl scoffed, moving around him.

Logan sighed as Syl began pulling items out of the cupboards.

"Believe it or not, she can cook up a storm. She's a wicked chef," Krit assured him.

"I guess I'll just take your word for it," Logan replied reluctantly.

Logan was about to get comfortable and watch, ensuring that his custom designed kitchen didn't fall prey to an unskilled hand. 

Syl had other ideas. Before proceeding any further, she shooed the men from the room.

~*~*~*~

Sam lowered herself from the skylight, stealthily. Her rubber boots not making a sound as she crept along the passage. She could hear voices, two men talking behind the screen to her left, and she stopped the moment she realized what they were talking about.

"So how did you meet her?"

"She was actually stealing from me, caught her red handed. Got to hand it to you though, you guys are definitely not breed for regular entrances."

There was a low chuckling from both men and she paused wondering if she could take them both on. Without seeing them, she couldn't be sure. She had to find a better angle.

Krit continued the conversation, all the while hearing the soft footsteps retreating towards the kitchen. He wondered whether he should make his move and grab the intruder before they had a chance to surprise Syl, who was busy cooking. He thought better. Anyone who disturbed Syl while she was in the kitchen, was in for a nasty lesson.

Sam slid the door open a fraction, to watch the blonde haired young woman occupied at the cook top. It would be so easy just to pull out her 9 mm semi-automatic and drop 'Miss Sally-Homemaker' without raising a peep out of anyone. Reaching for her pistol, she was about to take her level when the glass in front of her shattered, a knife cutting across her right shoulder.

Syl flew at the stunned woman. The impact knocking them both to the ground, the gun skittering out of reach. Not giving the girl a chance to recover, Syl got to her feet and dragged her up by the neck. Shoving her up against the wall.

Clawing the blonde's vice grip with both hands, Sam recovered enough from the sudden attack to knee the girl in the stomach. Making her release her grip. Sam did waste her opportunity; punching the girl hard in the face, sending her reeling backward through the broken sliding door. 

Krit came running as soon as he heard the sound of glass breaking. He picked up the fallen pistol and walked towards the women, Logan stood behind him watching them fight. 

Logan moved to step in, thinking Syl was fighting Max. Krit stopped him.

"Don't you think she would have said something by now? It's not Max."

He looked at Krit in surprise. "How can you be so sure?"

Krit showed Logan the pistol and nodded to the empty holster at the intruder's hip. "Max would never carry a gun."

~*~*~*~

Max opened the closet door a crack and looked out. The lights were still down. Whoever cut the main power was certainly doing a good job of keeping it that way. Before she had a chance to open the door further, the sound of an explosion rocked the building. The ground beneath her feet trembled and she stood back against the wall, waiting for the tremors to pass.

For a moment, the ground leveled and everything was quiet. But only for a moment. Someone must have accessed the back-up generator because not two seconds later the sirens sounded, blaring through the corridors and all over the compound. 

"Here we go," she whispered. Walking out of the closet, she quickly started up the hall to the main control room. The lights overhead flickering back on as the power surged into the main building.

Reaching the control room, she took out the guard by the door. Running into to room, she quickly dispatched the two monitoring the cameras, and told the tech to get out. Locking the door behind him, she barred it and set about tying up the guards. She didn't have a lot of time. It was lock down the barracks and fry the system.

Typing in commands furiously, she accessed the panel for zone security. On one of the monitors she could see Zack and Lydecker headed her way. Looking quickly over the others, she could see; Alec headed towards the infirmary and someone else, a woman, was headed for the watch tower.

By the time she managed to secure the barracks, someone had recalled the X7s guarding the parameter. They wouldn't be able to get out the same way they came in. The main gate was heavily patrolled by TAC soldiers and very soon the facility would be crawling with X7s. Picking up a nearby fire extinguisher, she smashed the panel that controlled the barracks.

When Zack appeared at the door, Max kicked the chair away and threw it open. "Zack. I'm so glad you're okay."

Zack pulled her into his arms, crushing her to his chest. "What do you mean, am I okay? I'm so glad you're all right. I'm sorry I took so long."

Max was about to ask what he was on about, but Lydecker interrupted.

"Time to move, kids, company's on its way." Into his earpiece, he queried, "Dem, have you secured the watch tower?"

"Affirmative." A female voice responded.

"E.T.A. Two minutes. Let's move out."

~*~*~*~

Croan watched in disbelief, as the facility went into total blackout and everything went to chaos. 

Sam checked in two minutes ago, saying she'd arrived at the target's premises. She wouldn't check in again until the target was eliminated.

This wasn't happening, the facility was under attack and they couldn't credit it to Eyes Only, this was an inside job. Lydecker.

Renfro had advised him that X5-599 and X5-494 were bringing the Colonel to the compound. He should have known that Lydecker would have had something up his sleeve, it had all sounded too neat.

He should have anticipated an attack. Even as he clenched his fist, he knew what was coming, the unwelcome vibrations of his cell phone confirmed his predictions.

"Get the data files and destroy the main server. We're cauterizing the site. TAC teams have their orders...meet me at the helipad," Renfro ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he grudgingly replied. Snapping his phone shut, opened his desk drawer and pulled out his Taurus PT-911. Grabbing his keys from the filing cabinet, he walked out of his office. His kids were finished. At that moment, he was intensely grateful that 4 of them were in deep cover missions. And with Sam out on assignment, it brought his field tally to 5 out of 24. He's mind worked over time as he hurried for the labs. Maybe he could make them disappear off the books. The hard copy files would be destroyed in the fire and it was a simple matter of altering the mission files in the main database. Knowing his mentor, he'd have used this opportunity to pull all his old files from the archives. As he neared the lab, he began thinking strategy. 

"Deck, I think I'll collect on those IOUs."

~*~*~*~

"X5-599, status."

"Report," Zack replied crisply. He still couldn't believe they trusted the X5 enough to send him out alone.

Alec cringed knowing the reply he was going to get, but considering his circumstances, he didn't have much of a choice. "X5-453 is gone."

Zack stopped, and so did Max, concerned at her brother's sudden change of expression. His face had suddenly gone pale and he gripped his gun harder, his knuckles chalky white. 

"Where are you?" Zack demanded coldly.

"The director's office, the infirmary was empty. The mission file is still on her desk. X5-453 was sent to assassinate Subject 34," Alec supplied, as he sped read.

Lydecker spoke up as he continued towards the tower, "Location and profile?"

"627 Dulton Street, Seattle."

"Logan," Max said, "I've got to get to him."

Zack's heart sunk even further, he'd been conned. Why hadn't he learnt the first time? He'd stupidly fallen for their cheap ploy, not once but twice. It wasn't Max that they'd thrown in his cell, it was her clone, X5-453. He cursed and ground his jaw, and took off in a dead run for the tower. Dem wouldn't be able to hold it on her own forever. And it was the one chance they had to get off the base. He'd deal with the traitor later.

"Get out here, son. Those doors won't hold them back forever," Lydecker advised.

"Yes, sir." Alec grabbed the file and threw it into an empty briefcase. He collected everything else in the director's drawers and archive cabinet, that looked important, and ran for the door.

  



	9. Kill or Be Killed

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** A little more resistance, you got it ;) 

* * *

**Part 9**

Krit held the gun on the intruder, while Syl tied her up, none too gently.

"So, any more of us out there?" she queried curiously. Picking the woman up by her upper arm and pushing her into a chair. She'd honestly like to be able to anticipate an attack. If her sister's clone was anything to go by, she'd have a clone out there ten times more bad ass than herself.

Sam didn't answer, she just started at her target. He was early thirties maybe, scruffy hair, glasses, needed a shave badly. Probably could use a clean pair of clothes too - looked like he'd been sleeping and living in that pair for at least a week, ewww. Her clone was in love with him? Must have caught him on a bad day.

Feeling uncomfortable having eyes that looked identical to Max's - but not - assessing him, Logan decided to do some probing of his own. "What's in it for you?"

Surprised at his question, Sam found herself answering, "Do what ya gotta do. Play nice and they play nice with you."

Syl had never once thought about what it would be like if they hadn't escaped. She didn't like thinking that she'd ever been there. Looking at her sister's clone now, she knew that it couldn't possibly be compared to what they went through when they were little. Ten years on...just being outside, life sometimes sucked. But doing solo assassinations, the training, the punishment...she didn't even want to imagine.

When her phone started vibrating, she visibly tensed. Sam forced herself to look indifferent but the younger man must have caught her momentary shift in posture.

"Well answer it," Krit barked, sensing the electronic vibrations from where he stood.

Sam smiled sweetly at him and lifted her arms, "Love to, but I'm a little tied up. In case you hadn't noticed."

Ignoring her sarcasm, he reached over and pulled it out for her. Flipping it open, he held it to her ear. 

"X5-453, it's not like you to be late. What's going on? Eliminate the target and get back here, ASAP."

Sam's face paled slightly and before anyone knew what she was doing, she'd snapped the ties Syl had used and run for the window. 

By the time Logan had time to say, "Not again."

She'd crashed through it and landed several stories down. Before throwing herself over the railing and dropping to the over pass below. 

Syl snatched the phone from Krit and demanded, "Who is this?"

Renfro heard the commotion in the background and hadn't heard X5-453 respond at all. "You're making a big mistake..."

"Oh I'm feelin' faint over here. Am I supposed to feel threatened by you?" Syl cut her short. "How do you think we stopped her? We're not your run of the mill dummy."

"You're one of Deck's," Renfro sneered. "Who's the target to you?"

"If you were a bright spark, you wouldn't have to ask me that." And she cut the call, turning to see Logan ready to tear his hair out.

"What'd you do that for? We could have tapped the line."

"Relax, hun. It was good ol' blonde bitch, I never forget a voice. So where do you think she was calling from?" Syl smiled. 

Quickly, she went to Logan's computer and started typing in commands. She pulled up a map of the city and entered more commands. Tapping into a local satellite, she issued a code sequence and hit enter. Letting the equipment catch up, she sat back and watched the process lines.

"You planted a tracker," Logan said impressed.

"Actually, my darling – handy – hot boy did," Syl gave Krit a sassy smile, he cringed and turned away, pretending he didn't hear her comment. "And here we go."

Logan followed the movement on the screen. It was shifting fast, the satellite was bouncing through signals, until it locked on. "You've got her. Highway 90, Sector 15." 

Syl got to her feet. Running to grab her jacket from the kitchen, she yelled to Krit, "Coming?"

"Actually, I think you should stay with Logan," Krit said slowly. 

Logan could see from the look Syl gave Krit, that a storm was coming. He was thoroughly relieved when a shrill tone interrupted the impending battle. "Yeah."

"Oh god, Logan."

"Max!" Logan was on his feet ready to move, impatiently waiting for her to tell him her location. "Max, what's..." 

Max cut him off. "You've got to get out of there...She looks like me, she's not - Just get out of there," she pleaded.

"It's okay, she's gone. I've got your family watching my back. Where are you?" Logan asked, his edginess evident. In the background he could hear explosions and static, it only served to heighten his anxiety.

"Lydecker's got a chopper on the way, but it's getting pretty dicey."

"Tell me what I can do," Logan paced, glancing up at the two who stood quietly waiting instruction. "We want to help."

"Manticore's going down, that's a given. But whether we can get out of here is another thing." Max looked at the fire burning below. From this point, they could see the whole facility. No movement on the ground, the TAC soldiers seemed to have disappeared. No such a good sign. All of a sudden, another explosion rocked the base. This time knocking out the power for good, the facility was in darkness again, only the orange flames illuminating the area. 

"Max…" Logan shouted.

~*~*~*~

Their line was breaking up. She tried to respond but the static continued until the signal was lost altogether. For a long moment she stared at the silent cell, before handing it back to Lydecker. "Lost the signal."

Zack looked over at Lydecker and nodded, "Your guys better come through, or we're sitting ducks. And I'm not going down without a fight."

"They will," Demeter assured him. "Or I'll personally kick all their asses."

A smile played on her lips at that comment and Max looked over at Demeter. She was really beginning to warm to the girl. She had interesting features, not to mention a totally rockin' attitude. "Where's smart-Alec by the way?"

"Who?" Zack asked, irritably. His eyes still trained on searching for movement below.

"Gees, you'd think you'd leave an entry for the guy." Alec heaved himself over the East side the concrete wall. Tossing the rope on the floor, he dusted off. Nursing his injured arm, he glared at the blonde-haired woman standing a few feet away. "Thank you," he grunted to Dem, who smiled pleasantly back.

"You're most welcome." She was about to walk to the wall, when gunfire showered the roof from below. 

"Down!" Lydecker ordered. 

Everyone hit the deck and more bullets sailed harmlessly overhead. Dem looked up, making eye contact with Zack. At her nod, Zack reached towards her duffle bag, and pulled out a canister and two hand grenades. 

"The canister is full of two separated elements. Twist it anti-clockwise and throw. It's only got a five second delay." Demeter caught the two grenades Zack tossed her and crawled to her end of the watchtower. "Attack point, 200 ft North-West." Which left her own coordinates at 340 ft South and 69 ft South-West. Back up against the wall, she turned to look at her companions.

"On three," Zack advised. "One, two...three." He twisted the canister till he sensed the tiny grinding click and threw it over the edge, towards the concentrated location of heavy activity.

Dem pulled the pins, counted out to three and tossed over her load.

TAC soldiers down below scattered in all directions when someone yelled, spotting the object thrown from the tower. 

The explosions caused burst of dirt and shrapnel, the impact causing the tower to shudder. Sixty feet up, the sound of crumbling stone didn't ring a comforting tune in anyone's ears.

Following the blast was the sounds of anguished screams and less feet running...This time, away from the tower. More explosions followed, throwing smoke and ash high into the sky.

"What was in that?" Max asked curiously.

Dem gave her a weary grin, "Hydrogen sulfide and nitric acid. The wind is moving north at the moment. A good sign. It'll keep anyone trying to use the North gate at bay, for at least another ten minutes."

"Remind me to keep you in mind whenever I'm in a jam," Alec said thoughtfully. "I'll be sure to never cross you either. Boy, your mean side is just freaky. Never trust a woman with that much heat."

"We can't leave them all in there to die. Isn't there some way we can get them out?" Max asked of Lydecker.

The man said nothing. Dressed in light-weight Kevlar with a folded black shi-mask, he looked every bit the military type. "I wasn't the one that locked-down the barracks."

Max rounded on him, Zack just watched on curiously. "And you would have what? Shot them all instead...oh wait, you always enjoyed a good drowning."

"Just how do you plan on rescuing these obedient, well trained _Manticore_ soldiers? If you've forgotten, _we're_ the enemy," Lydecker retorted calmly. 

A loud crashing and revving noise broke the quiet and Max turned to the main gate. 

"Wait. How?" Max looked at black van that was driving full speed towards the facility. A feminine figure jumped out and ran straight for the burning building. "Is she insane?" 

Zack didn't answer. He grabbed the rope that Alec had just used and threw it over the edge. Max stopped him from getting any further but yanking on his shirt. Zack gave her a murderous look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Max yelled. 

"Zack, our only tactical advantage is our height. On the ground you'll be killed." 

"I wasn't asking for your permission," he spat at Lydecker. "Out of my way, Max." Zack pushed her aside, his eyes were blazing. And anyone with sense would have given him a wide berth. Not Max. 

"You think they cheated you? What about me, huh? If anyone deserves payback, it's me. No way, big brother, she's all mine," Max argued. She gave him a moment's battle of the wills before grabbing the rope from him and jumping over the edge.

"Why are you kids so impulsive? I taught you better than that." Lydecker muttered.

"Maybe it's because we have this innate stubborn streak, that just won't go away," Demeter supplied.

Lydecker clenched his jaw and said nothing. There was just no predicting what would come from his daughter's mouth or when. Sometimes he really wondered what had driven him to save her that night. He never pondered long. One look into her eyes, told him all his reasons.

"You know, if we get out of this, I'd really want to know just how you got entangled in all this," Alec said, coming up behind her.

Dem felt the warm breath brush her cheek, and she blushed. "Maybe. But then I thought you'd already made your assessment of me."

"I don't know…" Alec started. 

Lydecker abruptly cleared his throat and Demeter grinned at Alec and moved to her father's side. _Later_, she mouthed to Alec.

Zack was disturbingly quiet, his jaw set at an uncomfortable angle. Lydecker gripped his rifle reassuringly, before addressing the younger man. "Zack?"

Zack didn't look up, only grunted. His eyes trained on the facility, his arms itching to dive down after Max and extract his vengeance. 

"She's not the enemy." Lydecker knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but what was more treacherous, was Zack trying to get even with X5-453.

"Who is then? Renfro?" Zack spat. He couldn't believe he was even speaking to his ex-tormenter. Hadn't he used the same trick? He looked at Lydecker, eyes blazing, full of hurt and anger. "You. None of this would have ever happened...It's your fault, you're to blame-"

Demeter, not liking the turn the conversation had taken, stepped between her father and Zack. "Don't. This isn't about my father."

Zack turned on her aggressively, "What would you know?" He shoved her hard, before staring Lydecker in the face. "This isn't over." 

Demeter forcibly approached Zack, ready to fight him, but her father held her back. 

Slinging his M16 over his shoulder, Zack reached for the rope and jumped out of the tower.

"Are they all nuts?" Demeter yelled. When Lydecker didn't answer, she looked to Alec. He just shrugged. 

Letting out an audibly frustrated sigh, Dem kicked the concrete roof support column and checked her watch. They'd better be back soon, or they'd miss their only ride. If they were both still alive.

  



	10. Blood Ties

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** I'm still here, at least I think. :P Nobody reminded me about this fic. I've got too many WIPs to keep up with, not to mention that elusive Cable Hack Episode 1.01 that's still in Ep Outline stage. I hope there's someone still interested in this...

* * *

**Part 10: Blood Ties**

Sam approached the main facility entrance. She'd driven furiously in attempt to beat time, taking out three checkpoints gates along the way, she was amazed at the battering the old Chev had withstood. Pushing 100 miles per hour, she'd made it back in under 15 minutes.

It didn't take a genius to know why Renfro had called, or why she was desperately needed back at the base. Over the Director's voice, she'd heard the sound of burning in the background, the screams barely audible to a human ear, ringing loud and clear in hers. She'd made a pact - only one - that severed all other ties, all other alliances and transcended all duty. She would always protect her family.

Desperate and hopeful, she carelessly threw open all barricades in her way, the roof had already begun to cave in and flames licked the walls. The heat and stench of burning flesh scorched her nostrils. Keeping as low as possible, she continued running towards the barracks.

Max followed the girl, she watched as the woman kicked open the chained door and run straight into the burning building. Tearing her shirt and wetting it at the drinking fountains, she tied the wet rag over her nose and mouth, and she charged in after her.

Sam reached the end of the hall and tried kicking in the door. X6s were frantically banging on the other side. She kicked again, but the metal door wouldn't budge. Looking around there wasn't anything she could use to force it open. She gave them a desperate look before remembering the real reason she'd come back. She had to find Will.

After the escape of '09, all the X5s had been hauled into PSYOPs for evaluation. They feared the clones of Deck's X5-series the most. For a long time, they were separated, placed into different units temporarily until the Director was sure that they wouldn't try to band together to escape. That took 9 long, torturous months to achieve. It wasn't just the re-indoctrination that had been bad, but - the isolation - the disconnection from the others. It hadn't been the same when they were reunited. There were blank looks, no sign of recognition. Only one person shared the same memories as she did. Will. He was strong, a great leader. They'd never break his spirit. But then they didn't have to - in the end - Fate did.

Passing the main atrium, Max realized she'd lost her. Not knowing what the girl was looking for, she had no idea which direction she would have taken. She was about to go left when she heard a soft groan come from the passage to her far right. Hurrying, she found that the roof had caved in, and partly buried under splintered beams and plaster was a man.

"Sam?" Croan queried. He blinked, trying to clear the fog from his eyes. She looked different, something about her eyes spoke more compassion and curiosity that had never been there before. 

Max didn't reply, she looked up it the gaping hole above them, the night sky was just showing through. There was a deep rumble and harsh cracking sound. More of the building must have collapsed, she thought as the floor shook and the walls trembled. "If I don't move you now, you might never get out of here. If I lift it, can you crawl out?" His leg was firmly pinned beneath a solid long beam. She was taking a risk thinking she'd be able to hold it, let alone lift it but considering the circumstances they didn't have a lot of time to speculate about other options.

"It's bad, Sam. Just go, you won't make it trying to lug me outta here. If Renfro finds you, you're dead. Get out of here."

"Why are you protecting us?" Max asked. Obviously he was Manticore, but he was treating Sam - who must be her twin – as though she was a colleague or a friend. Not a pawn.

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled something out. Reached toward her with his uninjured arm, he held out the small metal case. "Give this to Colonel Lydecker. You can contact him through D.C.'s Op contact, Borgs. Now get out of here."

Max gave him one last look before running back the way she came. If she didn't find her twin soon, they both wouldn't get out of Manticore alive. Until she found out whether her twin was working for the right side, she had no intention of passing on the contents of the case to Lydecker. 

Zack didn't follow Max, he went around to the side of the building that wasn't yet ablaze and on the verge of collapse. There was no risk of the walls caving, yet. He was more concerned over the roof. Making his way towards the fire escape, he ran up the stairs two at a time. He had to get to the twin before Max did. He wanted the truth.

Sam reached the infirmary and luckily the door was partly open. A beam had fallen against it and pushed it open, just enough for someone to climb and squeeze through. Most of the doors in the building were electronically controlled with magnetic locks. Once the power got cut, it was almost impossible to get a door open, unless you blasted it off its hinges. 

She tried all the doors in the room, but they were all firmly sealed shut. Last she'd heard was that Will was being kept in isolation in one of the infirmary's adjoining rooms. She was about to start looking for something she could use as a battering ram, when she noticed that a viewing window's shield was slightly parted. The power cut must have shorted some of the control circuits. Pushing the shield apart, she looked into the room behind the viewing glass. It was empty, with the exception of a few monitors and a tiny bunk. Thinking it was just another room and she'd never find Will, she sagged against the wall in despair. Then she saw it, the little silver plastic star lying just beside the tussled blanket. 

Someone had moved him, why and where? She given him that star the last time she'd seen him. And that had been just before they'd taken him away. Will had always had seizures worse than any of the others in their unit. She knew the Major had tried to hide it from the Director at first, but it got so bad that Will had collapsed in the middle of a escape and evade exercise. She'd carried him into deep cover and waited. She'd been completely torn in two. There was no way she could abandon the mission. The objective was to capture their target flag and escape to the designated checkpoint. If the team got caught, or the flag was lost, it was game over. She'd waited until it had started to grow dark. They had until dawn to reach their checkpoint. The cover of darkness had been their advantage. It had taken many stops and a few close calls, but they'd made it to the checkpoint. By that time, Will had been barely conscious. Later that morning, TAC soldiers had taken Will away. 

Afraid of what might've happened to him, Sam had crept out of the barracks that night in search of him. She'd seen him on that shiny table, so still. Hiding in the shadows she'd overheard the doctors talking. 

_"Nothing better than solid piece of muscle. Brain's scrambled better than my morning breakfast."_

_"The serotonin levels are way down. It's a wonder he's still alive."_

_"Even though he's not responding, we won't know how bad the damage is till we get the PSYOPs evaluation." _

She'd been there the day that Major Croan had read the report. Will was nothing more than a breathing database. She knew that even though they were worth hundreds of thousands of dollars, they were all expendable. It's why they had been designed. Thinking quickly, she gave her commanding officer a very good reason to keep Will alive. Just because he was reclusive, unresponsive and agitated, didn't mean that he was brain dead. What if he was an autistic savant? He'd suffered brain extensive brain trauma, but before that he'd been an extremely gifted assassin and one of the top of the X5 series. Working overseas in Russia as a spy, she'd studied a man's research on a correcting autism through genetic manipulation. But she knew suggesting genetic correction would be sealing Will's termination. They weren't about to spend more money on a defective prototype when it was easier just to whip up another. Her theory had been enough to convince the Director to keep Will alive. 

Now as she looked into his tiny empty cell, she wondered if it would've been better to keep her mouth shut. When the vials and jars started exploding behind her, she knew it was time to get out fast. The heat was causing the chemicals to ignite. She'd be no good to Will if she burned alive. He was still here - she could feel him - she just had to find him.

She climbed out of the infirmary and over the rubble that littered the hall. Sam was about to turn around when a voice gave her a commanding order.

"Don't move!"

Sam stood dead still. He was back. And from the sounds of it, he wasn't too happy. Too her left she heard boot steps approaching and before they could round the corner, she reached for the rifle nose and grabbed the TAC solider. The movements were all lightening fast and before anyone knew it, she had a human shield. "Get back."

Zack wasn't fazed in the slightest, nor did he budge. "You think I care if you shoot him? You think I care if I have to kill him first?"

Tightening her grip on the man's throat, she hissed at him. "Where is he? And don't ask who. You all know, the human prodigy, the one you keep locked up like a lab rat! Where is he?"

When the man struggled to answer, she pushed hard, bruising a pressure point at the base of his neck. "Where?"

"Bunk house, you'll never…" 

His words were cut short when she threw him into Zack. Both men knocked off balance, she took her escape, scrambling over the smoldering debris and making for the exit.

  



	11. Till Death

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: iluvaqt 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.

**Part 11: Till Death**

The smoke clouding the narrow passage was thick and heavy on her lungs. Max ducked lower and hurried toward the atrium. Crossing an archway, she was about to pass through the cross section when a TAC soldier spotted her and started shooting. In a desperate game of hide and seek, she tried to keep out of his line of fire. Narrow hallways and limited turns, things weren't working to her advantage. _Great. First, I get trapped in a rat maze looking for my double and now I have Mr. Smart on my tail. _She ran softly down a passage on her left and waited. After a few seconds, she saw a shadow pass by. Thinking she'd finally lost him, she poked her head around the corner. _Nice, Max. _He was coming back, and headed her way. Planting herself against the wall, she leaned her head back and planned her escape.

On the other side of the base - sheltered from view by the burning buildings - the emergency-landing pad was swarming with reserve soldiers. Renfro stood with the commanding officer and agitatedly checked her watch.

"Ma'am, the base is secure. None of them will get out…"

"Captain, I don't care about the ones locked up in the barracks. Get Lydecker! And where's the Major?"

A soldier approached and reluctantly gave his report. "We tried to check his office and the main lab but the halls have collapsed. If he got out, he'd be here by now."

"In the morning, check for the body. In the meantime, Captain, you better make sure that no one gets out of here alive," Renfro ordered curtly.

The Captain gave her a sharp nod and turned to the waiting soldiers. "Delta and Beta main gate, Omega with me. Move out!"

Speeding up the mountain trail, Krit had one hand on the wheel while using the other to push the truck into four-wheel drive. "Are you sure this is the fastest route?" he said uncertainly for the third time.

Syl stopped tapping her fingernails on her knee, an angry glint flashing in her eyes. If Krit hadn't been concentrating on dodging tree trunks, he would have noticed the look and made a run for his life. He knew all too well what happened when she got upset. Syl ground her jaw and hissed, "Ask me that again and I'll show you just how fast we can go!"

Logan held up his receiver and tried moving it around. Looking at the single bar left on the screen, his brow furrowed in agitation. "The reception up here just about zip. It'll drop out soon, can we slow down for just a second?"

"No!" Krit and Syl yelled in unison.

Krit knew why Logan needed reception, but blow the satellite downlink if they couldn't get it. If they were too late, that'd be a lot worse than meeting with a little friendly fire.

"Right," Logan muttered. _Slow down, or don't. Your call. Not that I get much input anyway. _Working as quickly as he could under the less than ideal circumstances; he strapped the receiver to the back of Krit's headrest and started typing more commands into his laptop. Hacking into a Korean satellite, he requested aerial maps of the mountaintop. He didn't like what he saw. "Trucks moving towards the front and back of the site. All the buildings are on fire. It's hard to make out which is the main building. And the smoke is clouding the satellite image. We'll have to cut through somewhere else. Looks like the groups are converging on the gates."

Syl started rummaging through her bag on the floor, and pulled out some thick leather gloves. They could jump the fence if they had too, but considering the likelihood that one of them could be injured, a premeditated escape route could be useful. She'd cut through the fence and short circuit the power feed if someone hadn't done it already. "Where'd Max say they were?"

"Watch tower. But do you think they'd have stayed there? It's too open. High but restricted and way too vulnerable." Krit swung the wheel repeatedly dodging the trees and potholes. "When'd they make this track? The stone age!"

"Just quit whining and drive faster."

Logan couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips and Syl whirled around in her seat. She shot him a death glare and Logan only grinned harder. "I think what our lovely navigator forgot to mention that this track isn't on the map." He almost started laughing again when he caught the look that Krit sent Syl.

Syl stuck her tongue out. "I've been up this way before, just not in a truck."

"Do that again and I'll make sure you accidentally bite it off," Krit smirked. "So what? On foot?"

"Guys, hold up," Logan shouted.

They'd all been so preoccupied in their various thoughts that they hadn't noticed how close they were to their destination.

"I can smell it," Krit said crinkling his nose.

"I hope they're out of there already," Syl said quietly, moisture springing to her eyes as the ash and fumes hit her sensitive senses.

"Signal's gone. We'll have to go on what we have. About 800 metres ahead is the parameter fence, east of gate D. The forest on the other side of the fence will give us cover up until about 300 metres from the facility buildings."

"That's all I care about. Let's move." Krit cut the engine and jumped out of his side. Rounding the truck he dropped the tailgate and started picking up his equipment. He threw Syl her vest and picked up their comms.

Syl passed Logan his earpiece through the window and fitted hers. "Radio silence until we find Max and the others."

Logan nodded, and moved to get out but Syl stopped him. "We need you here. Besides, if something goes sideways and you get caught in the middle, Max'll kick all our asses."

Krit slung his rifle over his head and tilted his head to Syl. "Ready?"

Syl tied her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail and smiled. "Always."

Inside the main building, Max was hidden in the thick smoke circling against the ceiling. The solider below crept forward, searching for her. She was holding her breath, she'd last another couple minutes but she didn't want to wait it out if she didn't have to. _Come on_, she begged silently.

Four more steps and he was right under her. Pushing against the wall with both hands, she let her legs swing down with graceful control. In a split second, she had him in a headlock and twisted sharply. Letting him slide to the floor, soundlessly, she dropped down and let out the breath she'd been holding.

Max didn't even breathe in before Zack came pounding through the heavy smoke. She grabbed him as he attempted to brush past her. "Where are you going?" she demanded angrily.

Zack threw off her grip and glared at her. "Stay out of it, Max."

_Say out of it! Stay out of what? _She wanted to scream at his fast retreating back. There was no way she was letting him run headlong into trouble. She had to stop him before he did something stupid, like kill her clone. Although, something in her gut was telling her that wouldn't be what Zack was thinking.

Outside, Sam had run across the field to the bunkhouse. She'd kept to the shadows the buildings provided, until the cover ended. There was over 400 metres between where she stood and the bunkhouse. The field was completely open with an overhead spotlight circling the entire area. Hoisting the rifle she'd taken from the TAC soldier, she lodged the butt against her shoulder as a steady. Moving out a few paces to her left, she dropped to one knee and fired two shots at the spotlight. After several sparks, the field was blanketed in semi-darkness. She didn't waste anytime in reaching the bunkhouse door.

Throwing the rifle strap over her shoulder, she pulled at the door handle. It was locked. She didn't know what would make her think it wouldn't be. Standing back, she wondered how on earth she was going to get in.

Will heard the rattling from above. He stayed huddled in the corner, crouched on his bunk. The solider had probably coming back. But it wasn't the usual time. Maybe he was in trouble.

The man only came twice a day, once in the morning and once in the late afternoon. The only other voice he heard was from the gray box on the desk. It would ask him questions or show him things every now and then. His teachers had said it was called a computer.

She didn't have the access code, and trying to blast the door might injure Will. Frantically, she began smashing the butt of the rifle down against the lock. "Will? Will, are you down there?"

Will sat up, his eyes wide. He would never forget her voice. She would talk to him late at night, when he couldn't sleep. Tell him stories. Even during the day, when it was really quiet. He'd feel her right there next to him. "Sam?" he called timidly.

Sam heard her name, so softly she almost thought she'd imagined it. She started pounding harder. She couldn't keep this up. She was right out in the open and with the noise she was making, someone was bound to notice sooner or later. "Will, please open the door," she shouted.

Will got up and went to the door. He'd seen the guard do it plenty of times, and he knew the code by heart. Seconds later, she came bursting through the door. She wasn't a dream, she wasn't his mind playing games with him. She was real. She felt real, her arms around him, her soft hair brushing his cheek. He awkwardly returned her embrace. He wasn't sure how he was meant to hold her.

Her eyes swimming with unshed tears, she smiled up at him and gripped his hand. "We've got to get out of here." She paused, wondering. "If you knew the code, why didn't you escape?"

Will gave her a puzzled look. "Escape?"

"You know. Why didn't you try to get out?"

"That's bad. We are not allowed to go out without permission," he said with absolute sincerity.

Sam grit her teeth and wouldn't let the tears in her eyes fall. "Come on, we've got a new mission and you're allowed to come with me."

Will nodded and her grip. She almost couldn't stand it. In his eyes, she could see a little boy, lost and afraid. His face hadn't changed all that much – his strong jaw line, those electric blue eyes, the dusty blonde hair falling in soft waves around his ears and his proud lush lips. He'd filled out a lot and grown a few inches taller. It had been at least 3 years since she'd seen him last. How could life have been so cruel? To take her only friend, her only love away from her? Same boy or not, Will would always be in her heart. Now, it was her turn to protect him. All those years growing up, he'd always taken the fall for her, stuck up for her, and looked out for her. No matter what, she'd give her last breath if it meant he would finally be free. 


	12. Double Take

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** KnotyGirl, and others who patiently waited for an update, I'm sorry it was so long in coming. I don't have a lot of rec time on my hands, so it's usually the fic with the most feedback that gets an update. I'm glad you're enjoying it enough to bring it to my attention again. ;) AngelZ, have you been reading the IABW series?

* * *

**Part 12: Double Take**  


Zack scanned the area noticing movement in the scrub to his left. He kept his back planted flat to the wall and continued following Sam's trail. For a trained solider she wasn't being very careful about covering her tracks. Her boots had collected plaster residue. Leaving a visible trail from fire escape to the back of the building. He reached an open grassy area that was cast in darkness and shadow. He looked up to see that the spotlight had been shot out and the pale moonlight cast an eerie glow over the seemingly deserted area. 

He was about to crouch and make a dash for the cover of a nearby truck when all movement was struck from his body. 

Max who'd been silently following closely behind, almost ran smack into the back of him. Before she could ask him what was the matter, she saw the source of his shock. All the blood drained from her face and her right hand began to tremble at her side. 

There was no mistaking it. But it couldn't be. He shook his head, as if trying to clear the image from his mind. After witnessing the younger clones of his siblings after their attack on Manticore and seeing Sam, he'd guessed there'd be more of them. It was almost as if his words to Renfro were coming back to haunt him. The real possibility that he'd ever see his clone had never even lingered in his mind. 

Sam held onto Will's hand tightly and adjusted the rifle on her shoulder. Looking up, she noticed the movement to their right, too late. Two figures where moving toward her at blur speed. As she turned to position herself in front of Will, she recognized them both as the two X5s she'd encountered earlier at Subject 34's residence. 

Syl dove at the girl and wrestled her to the ground. "You bitch, it's not enough to try and kill Logan. You've got to go after Zack too. Not today, sister. Payback's on me." 

Will, who was standing close by, launched into action. "Get off her," he growled. 

Max and Zack who'd been hidden by the darkness stared at the two women rolling in the grass. Before either of them could make a move to intercept Zack's clone. Krit rushed him and knocked him to the ground. 

One look into his eyes and Krit realized he wasn't Zack. "Syl! It's not him." 

Zack ran for Syl and dragged her away before she could plant another fist into Sam's face. Both of them were already bleeding and purple. Sam had a fast forming black eye and a cut across her left cheek. Syl had a small crimson trail trickling from the corner of her mouth. 

Yanking herself free from her brother's tight grip, Syl spat the blood from her mouth. "A good ass kicking never hurt anyone." She touched a cool hand to her bruised cheek and felt the inside of her mouth with her tongue. Nothing that a few days won't heal. 

"Funny how you only say that when you're the one that comes out on top." Zack dodged the elbow that came his way. Playfully punching Syl on the arm, he said, "Settle this later. He turned to Max. "Time to move out." 

No sooner had they made a move on those words and gunfire sounded from behind. Syl, Krit and Sam, gave return fire and the others made a dash for the cover of the building. 

"How many?" Max asked, crouched behind Zack. 

"6, maybe 8." Zack took a peek around the wall, only to pull back in a hurry. Bullets riddling the space where his head a just been. 

Syl, Krit and Sam scrambled for cover and huddled near the group. "There's no way we can get out that way. And we can't stay here, there are more over there," she said quickly, indicating to the trees where they'd come from only moments before. 

Zack clenched his jaw, his lips set into at thin line. He noticed Sam looking at him, and she seemed slightly unnerved. "We'll have to go back out the main gate. Unless we know the forest is clear, there's no way we can use it." 

An explosion rocked the compound. Somewhere to the north side of the site, another siren started. The noise was deafening. 

~*~*~*~

Alec, Dem and Lydecker couldn't hold them back any longer. The approaching TAC teams had formed a frontal attack and despite taking out some of the soldiers, two had made it to the rear of the tower and planted two packets of explosives. 

All Deck had time to say was, "Hang on!" 

The blast tore through the tower cornerstones and a sickening crack quickly zipped up the tower wall like a jagged, slithering snake. The observation deck tilted, and Dem who'd been trying to defend the tower's west side, slid into the center column. Hitting her head against solid rock, she slumped unconscious. 

Alec braced himself in one corner of the tower. He watched Dem slide and wished with all his strength that he could reach her. But he didn't have time. The top of the tower pitched forward quickly and crashed to the ground in a matter of seconds. 

Stretching his sore limbs, Lydecker got up and dusted his clothes. Through the cloud of dust and dirt, he began to search for his daughter. He found her pinned underneath a pile of rubble. 

Demeter started coughing and tried to pull on her legs. "Dad?" Her vision was blurred and the cloudy mist only distorted her vision further. Although, when she blinked again there was no mistaking that her father was bending over her, and that there was someone behind him. As he touched her face, she reached up and squeezed his fingers with her left hand. With her right hand she signed, _behind you_, against her chest. 

Lydecker stilled and whispered comfortingly, "It'll be okay, angel." Behind him, he heard the tiniest footfall. That gave away the man's exactly location and Lydecker whirled around. He grabbed the end of the man's M16 and rammed it into his gut. Twisting it from the assailant's grasp. He thrust the butt of the weapon into the man's temple. He fell to the ground, lifeless. 

The sound of a helicopter overhead, caused a smile to momentarily grace his taut features. "Time to go." 

As her father pulled back the debris, she crawled backwards and pushed to her feet. She scanned the area, looking for Alec. She couldn't see him. Lydecker had moved a little way off to signal in the chopper. Dem used the opportunity to search for Alec. 

The helicopter didn't land. Someone from the cabin threw down a cable and harnesses. Lydecker called for Dem. When she didn't respond he went after her. "Time to go, now!" 

"But he's out here. We can't leave him," she protested, pulling against the grip he had on her arm. 

Lydecker yanked her close so she was an inch from his face. He stared down into her eyes, his voice harsh, "Do you think he'd wait for you, if this chopper had come for him?" 

She didn't say anything, but she no longer resisted as he dragged her to the harness and helped her strap in. He clipped on his own and pulled on the cable. It lifted almost immediately and the chopper began moving away from the area. As they hung suspended, Dem got a good look at the site below. The buildings were still burning and in the distance she could see the light of gunfire. Biting her lip, she didn't say anything. But inside she felt herself choking up. _How could you just leave them? _

~*~*~*~

Logan crept up behind a sniper, and pushed the nose of his gun into the soldier's head. In his sights, he had the small group crouched behind a wall. "Don't even think about it. Hands behind you back and face to the ground." 

As the soldier complied, Logan lifted the rifle from its mount. The momentary distraction was all the solider needed. 

Logan was swept off his feet and landed flat on his back, winded. The soldier stood above him. Rifle aimed at his chest, his opponent lifted his night-vision goggles. At least he'd thought she was a he, till she spoke. 

"Bet you didn't plan on that happening," she sneered. "Goodnight, boy." She lifted the rifle into her shoulder. 

_Whoosh!_

The woman staggered and swayed, then fell onto him. Logan gagged, as the air was knocked out of his chest again. _Damn, she's heavy. _

~*~*~*~

Syl smiled proudly and blew the non-existent smoke from the barrel of her Python. 

"Give me that," Zack hissed. He swiped the revolver from her grip before she had a chance to argue. Turning it in his hands, he weighed it in his grip. "Gee baby sis, a bit over the top don't you think?" 

Syl stuck out her tongue at him. "I don't think Logan's gonna think so. Range on this baby's over three hundred metres, knew she'd come in handy." 

Max had shot off with the very mention of his name; headless of the dangerous territory she was heading straight into. Her pulse racing in her veins as she half ran- half slipped across the stony riverbed. In the commotion, she hadn't noticed the movement in the trees on the other side of the brook. Obviously Syl had. 

Falling to her knees, her pants soaked to her thighs, she hauled the body off him. He looked surprised to see her and she couldn't help what happened next. 

"Max, I…" 

"You idiot," she cried. She punched him in the shoulder, sending him backward. "You complete idiot. Do you have any idea at all?" 

Logan stood there, completely bewildered. The shock at her outburst helped him momentarily forget the throbbing and burning sensations in his right shoulder. "I'm sorry?" he said confused. 

Syl, Krit and Zack, followed closely by Sam and Will came crashing through the scrub. 

"Love to stay and chat but incoming," Krit said brushing past them both and running further into the bush. 

More gunfire sounded from the right. The short embankment and brush provided some cover but wouldn't be safe for long. Seconds later, bullets perforated the ground near where they were standing. Max cut short her emotional outburst and grabbed Logan's arm. "I'm not done." 

Zack spoke up, "We split up. Max, Krit and Logan. Syl and you two with me." There wasn't any argument from his siblings. However, Logan gave him a wary look. Zack ignored it. 

The two groups separated and ran deeper into the forest, and they soon lost sight of each other. The only sound that could be heard was the wind whistling through the trees and the light crunch and snap of dry leaves and twigs beneath their boots. 

Syl and Zack ran ahead and soon the distance between them and the rest of their team stretched to over fifty feet. 

It was a fairly steep embankment, with jagged rocks protruding from soft earth. Sam slowed to Will's pace, causing them to fall further behind. And nobody seemed to notice when Will sagged into a tree trunk for support. That was, no one but Sam. 

The moment the grip on her hand had weakened, she'd turned around. "Will?" When he didn't respond. She dropped his hand and gripped his shoulder. "Will, look at me." She reached under his chin and tilted his face to meet hers. 

Will looked into her eyes. She was worried, it was written there plainly. He tried to comfort her, tell her it was okay. But she only looked more scared and upset when he tried to lift his hand. 

"Will?" her voice come out high-pitched, and the urgency in her tone made Zack and Syl stop in their tracks. 

Zack was about to head back, when Syl grabbed his arm. "There's no point you stopping too. Get to the parameter. We'll be right behind you." He gave her a warning look and she brushed it off. "I know. They're not the bad guys. Get moving." When he turned and continued down the slope, Syl smiled to herself. _I could so get used to this. _

Sam had pulled his arm over her shoulder. "They're coming. You've got to keep…" He faltered a step and she caught him around the waist. Her hand brushed something warm and sticky. And all the color drained from her face. 

"What's wrong?" Syl asked reaching them. Getting no immediate answer she searched Will's face. His eyes were unfocused and his skin was pale and clammy. It was then that she noticed the spreading dark patch on his clothes. "We have to get out of here. They're close and you know they'll kill us." 

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "I'm not leaving him." 

Syl slung her rifle strap over her head and lifted Will's free arm over her shoulders. "I didn't ask you too. Let's move." 

A few hundred feet more and they reached the parameter fence. Zack and Krit were waiting for them. 

"How is he?" Krit asked, taking Will from Syl's shoulder. 

"Not good. He's lost a lot of blood," she replied. 

The truck's still a good half a klick away…" 

"Don't you even try saying it," Sam warned, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

Zack wordlessly pushed Krit aside and stooped to lift Will to his shoulders. "Run ahead, try and get the truck as close as possible." Turning to the girls he ordered, "You two go. Now. And don't look back." No one argued. 

Krit reached the truck at the same time as Syl. He jumped in the driver's seat, and gunned the engine. "Start praying. We're gonna need it." 


	13. Unyielding Ox

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: 

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Thank you for your feedback, frankie. It's much appreciated. I'm glad you like this story.

As per default chapter. Thank you for your feedback, frankie. It's much appreciated. I'm glad you like this story.

* * *

**Part 13: Unyielding Ox**

Max could hear Logan close behind her and she stopped every now and again to let him catch up. As she turn to look behind her, she didn't see the slick patch of decaying foliage covering the area in front of her. Her feet slid forward and to keep upright she tried to steady herself by catching the nearest tree. The wood had rotted through and the slim truck snapped under her weight. Max went down hard and started sliding.

"Max!" Logan yelled.

The slope was steep and the terrain rocky, with sharp rocks and trees stumps and shrubs everywhere. Lifting her head, she looked up at Logan and froze. Her heart leapt into her throat and she couldn't force out a single sound.

She didn't have to say anything. Logan read the terror and agony in her eyes and stopped mid stride. He could have mistaken the look for pain, had he not felt the prickling sensation on the back of his neck.

"Don't move," the voice ordered. "You. Get up. Slowly." A twig snapped to his left and the man glanced away momentarily.

"Looking for me?" Alec appeared beside them and twisted the gun from the man's grasp, and knocked him to the ground. He lifted the comm. headset from the unconscious man and crushed it in his hand.

Logan rubbed his neck with a shaky hand. "Ah, thanks." It was then that he met his rescuer's eyes. He recoiled in shock. "Ben?"

Max had dusted herself off and stood up by then. Quickly interrupting before Alec could reply. "He's a twin. It's not Ben."

"Great. I've been reduce to an it," Alec mumbled. _That's the thanks I get for saving her norm_. He grunted and started down the hill.

Logan followed after him and met Max halfway. "Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch. I'll live." She smiled to herself when he reached for her hand. Her heart rate had returned to a relatively steady pace, but his smile was about to start it on an erratic course again.

"Let's go. If I ever set foot in this place again, it'll be too soon." They started running down the hill, dodging rocks and foliage as they went. Logan was breathless by the time he reached the bottom and his chest was contracting painfully.

"There," Max said pointing. In the darkness, she could see a truck in full speed reverse, the wheels spinning furiously and mud flying in all directions. Syl jumped out of the passenger side and went around to check the back wheels.

"Stop. Stick it in drive, but don't floor it." Syl backed up a little, but not far enough. Even though he didn't step on the gas hard, a huge clump of sludge flew at her. Seething, she wiped the mud from her face and reminded herself to count backwards from five before going after Krit. What was worse was that the truck hasn't edged an inch. They were still stuck in exactly the same spot.

Sam reached the truck at the same moment Max and Logan did. Alec wasn't far behind. "Zack's not far, we have to get this out now. We've got at least four TACs behind us."

Syl met Max's gaze and they both sprung into action. They jumped into the small ditch behind the truck and braced to push. "Gun it!" Syl called. And the truck lurched a little as Krit floored the gas. Mud sprayed up onto their clothes and when it was evident that the wheels were digging in deeper, Alec and Sam jumped in beside them.

With all four of them pushing, the truck slowly edge upward till it was free. The front of their clothes where covered with mud. Bits of grass, stones and twigs clung in little clumps all over their pants and boots.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind them and Sam turned to see Zack stumbling toward them. "Get in. Now. Max you drive. Syl, you and Sam in the back. Krit with me." He eyed Alec suspiciously before moving to the truck passenger door. After Sam climbed in, Zack passed Will over. He was barely conscious and blood had seeped through the front of his clothes onto Zack. Zack's shoulders were covered in Will's blood.

Sam tried to swallow but her throat just wouldn't work. She stared down at his pale, still form and couldn't move. Tears welled in her eyes and she didn't blink them back. She couldn't think. She sat frozen in her seat. There was an echo in her head, and she couldn't recognize the voice, or even which direction it was coming from. _Whack. _The sharp sting dug deep into her cheek, and she instantly turned to the woman barking at her.

"Snap out of it," Syl growled. "Hold him steady."

Sam curled her arm under his head. She stretched her right arm across chest and held him gently but firmly. Her nose ran and she wiped it angrily. This wasn't supposed to happen. It should have been her. Why? She felt numb and cold, but inside her heart was slowly breaking. With each shuddering breath she felt under her arm, she knew another crack had formed in her solid beating heart.

Tearing open his shirt, Syl surveyed the damage. As she'd feared, the bullet was still inside. The entry was low on the right side of his back. A dark bruise had formed around the entry point and little red welts marked his stomach. It'd be impossible to extract the bullet. From the way he was seeping, it had already done internal damage. There was no way she could dig it out without risk of infection or worse, losing more blood. With the truck jerking and swaying, all they could hope for was to keep him alive until they could get to a hospital. She looked over at Sam and from the look on the other girl's face, there was no chance in hell she'd say it. _He's not going to make it._

Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out her med kit. She had a few bandages, some swabs and tape, but none of that was going to do a lot of good. "Logan, the bottle in the glove compartment."

"Not the…" Krit moaned. Zack cut him off with a look, and Krit went back to counting how many trees they narrowly missed crashing into.

Logan found the bottle and passed it to Syl. She poured some of the contents over Will's side. Cleaning the blood away with a few swabs, she felt him twitch beneath her touch. All of a sudden, he started seizing. It took all her strength to hold him.

"It's okay, Will. Please look at me," Sam begged him. Cradling his head in her arms, she leaned close to whisper to him. "You can't leave me." He stopped convulsing and his eyes had closed. "No Will. You've got to look at me. Come on, you've got to stay awake." Tears were flowing freely now and she could taste the salty moisture on her lips.

Syl has used most of Krit's home brew to flush out the wound. She pushed against it with a bandage and this time she got no response from him. Syl quickly wrapped the rest of the bandages she had around his stomach to hold the patch in place. Pulling the thermal blanket from under Max's seat, she covered him with it. Not that she'd mention it, but Krit was being remarkably calm about the whole situation. True, it hadn't taken long to convince him to loan his truck for this venture but she'd bet her life on his not really considering the outcome of his consent. She could feel sticky liquid soaking into her pants. Blood, mud and berry vodka plastered the floor, not to mention the backseat. Krit's wild berry concoction consisted of about 2 percent berry and 96 percent alcohol. One of these days, she'd love to see Logan try it. Now doubt she'd witness the same expressions on him as she had on Bling; shock, spluttering and a fit of coughing. But boy, two swigs and she'd feel free as a bird. Despite the berry, it was pretty nasty stuff. He hadn't gotten the distillation process quite perfect yet. And before the stuff could completely numb the pants off her senses, she got a slight but distinct bite of metal and sour fruit.

Her thoughts momentarily took her mind of the grim reality facing them. She looked at the face of the man who looked so much like her brother. She might not know him like she did Zack, but part of her felt pain as she watched the life ebbing from his body.

Sam chewed her lip and buried her face in his thick hair. It was so soft against her skin, and the smell of him overwhelmed her senses making the tears flow like rivers. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't bear the thought of what she would do if that happened. At least before, she knew he was alive. And that one day, she'd get him out. Not in all her dreams, in all her wild plans, had she ever thought things would end up like this. _Please_. She pleaded silently. _I know I don't deserve a miracle. And nothing I've ever done is worthy of grace. But please, I'm begging. Don't let him die._

Logan glanced in the side mirror. He could see Sam behind him. It was so disconcerting to watch her. If he didn't know the truth, he would have sworn she was Max. Unfounded jealousy swelled in his heart as he saw the tears from her eyes fall onto the boy's face. Her fingers were stained with his blood and a gasp slipped from his lips when he saw her bend down to touch his mouth.

She didn't know what had caused her to do it, but the second her lips and met his, a jolt of electricity had shot through her body and her heart started beating madly. Lifting her head, Sam looked at his face and found his eyes fixed on her. She felt her skin flush to the roots of her hair. Resisting the urge to cover her flaming cheeks, she smiled at him, her eyes glowing. "You're going to be all right."

Max heard Logan's gasp and didn't say anything. Out of the corner of her eye she'd caught the kiss too. She'd felt an odd sensation grip her heart. She knew it wasn't envy. She felt nothing more than sisterly love for Zack. Maybe it was the way Sam had acted. It had been too long since she'd let impulse govern her actions. There'd been so many times when she'd wanted to kiss Logan that way. And now all those missed opportunities seemed to be taunting her. It was if a lifetime had passed by and she'd almost come to accept not ever seeing him again.

In his pain induced coma he'd felt the gentlest touch brush his lips. It was so brief, the fleeting warmth caused his body to cry out in protest. A sweet and familiar voice called to him. Called his name. And the next thing he saw was Sam. Her long brown curls were pulled back from her face in a ponytail, but a few stray ringlets had slipped out and gently framed her face. Tears stained her cheeks and her nose was a dusty pink. In the cloudy gaze that hovered in his vision he could almost see her as a girl, determined not to give in. He remembered the stubborn tilt of her chin, her full lips pulled into a line, white teeth just showing, and digging firmly into a soft bottom lip. He'd been seizing badly at the time and she wouldn't leave him. She'd completed the mission without his help or his physical co-operation. He remembered her blatantly refusing to follow his order to go on without him. The same way she was stubbornly refusing to let him die now. Her eyes meet his for a single moment before a bright light caused him to close his eyes again. This time a warm darkness enveloped him and he wasn't cold anymore. He heard the steady hum of the truck's engine grow softer, till he could no longer hear it.

Sam watched Will's face. A small smile played on his lips, and his features were no longer etched with pain. Beneath her fingertips she felt his heart beat, and she gratefully sagged back into her seat. He was going to make it.


	14. The Shattered Heart

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter. 

**Part 14: The Shattered Heart**

As they hit the road that led out of the valley, Logan tried his cell phone again. This time, he got reception. "Come on, come on. Pick up, damn it… Sam?" 

Logan frowned and Max bit her lip. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she met Syl's eyes. Her sister shook her head ever so slightly, so as Sam wouldn't notice. Will was in bad shape. 

"It's an emergency, I need…You can't…I don't trust anyone else…If you say so…" Logan looked over his shoulder. Covering the mouthpiece, he spoke to Sam. "My guy says he can't be there, but he trusts his colleague, and he'll take over first thing in the morning. We won't get any interference tonight." 

Sam nodded. "He needs medical attention. Whatever it takes, do it." 

Logan turned back in his seat. Lifting the phone to his ear, he spoke into the receiver. "We're on the highway heading north-east. We'll be there..." 

"Fifteen minutes," Max supplied. 

"In fifteen," Logan added. "Thanks, Sam." 

~*~*~*~ 

Max made it to the hospital in record time. Thankfully, there'd been no hold-ups with sector-checkpoints. And miraculously, apart from checking Max and Logan's IDs, the cops hadn't even bothered to check the Jeep. A minor miracle considering the state of the Jeep and it's occupants. 

Dr. Mendaus had met them on arrival. Will had been wheeled straight into surgery and that had been over an hour ago. Waiting seemed like an eternity. The others had left, only Zack stayed behind. He'd been like a silent aura of strength. Having him there was both a comfort and a torment. Even without looking at him, she felt the same invisible bond she had with Will. It scared her. 

Watching the doctor exit the doors of the operating theatre, Sam felt her heart skip a beat. He looked tired and as he approached, Sam sensed his apprehension. She was out of her chair and in his face in three strides. 

"How is he?" she demanded. 

The Dr. Mendaus looked at her with concern. "Your friend probably saved his life, removing the bullet. Had it been left in, it might have caused a lot more damage. He's lost a lot of blood..." 

Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Sam hadn't noticed Zack nearby, till he interrupted the doctor. 

"But he'll make it, right?" Zack didn't look at Sam. He could feel the tension radiating from her body. He didn't know what he could do. It wasn't a situation he regularly encountered. If it were Max, he'd reassure her that everything would be okay. That he'd take care of things. But she wasn't Max. And he had no idea if he could handle this. It was all out of their control. 

"It's hard to say. The next few hours will tell. We just gave him the last bag of O-neg we have. If you two are compatible, he could use your help." 

Sam nodded; her eyes brimming with tears. "Can I see him?" 

The doctor showed them the way. He spoke to them when they reached the door. "My shift ends in an hour. I'll send a nurse by to set you up and Dr. Carr will check in on Will when he gets in." 

Sam was in a daze, and didn't paying any attention. The doctor gave Zack a solemn look before walking away, leaving them alone. 

Zack stared through the glass window. The figure lying in the bed could easily be him. The same athletic build, a strong chiseled jaw - which Max said attributed to his 'Never-crack-a-smile' persona. Will's dusty blonde hair fell past his ears; it was left long, just like his. It was like looking into a mirror. Only this man seemed younger, less world-worn. He lacked little creases in his brow and the tiny lines around his eyes suggested this man smiled more often than he did. Zack felt a knot building in his gut and his fingers clenched into a fist. He felt like pounding something. He was frustrated. So many thoughts plaguing him at once, and he felt as though he was being torn in two completely different directions. 

"Will," Sam whispered. 

Her soft voice broke through his dark thoughts, and he turned his head to watch her. She moved away from the window and went to the door, silently stepping inside. Zack followed her movements; slow and graceful, like a cat. The gentleness and sorrow in her eyes tore him to the core. How was it that this woman - the woman who had manipulated him - could both entrance and enrage him? It wasn't just because she looked like Max, as his siblings had argued, it was more than that. There was maturity in her manner and wisdom in her eyes, which Max didn't have. When she looked up and met his gaze. In their depths he read an emotion he never dared let himself feel, fear. He felt drawn to her. He felt compelled to comfort her. In the next moment, he found himself standing behind her at Will's bedside. 

"I need him, Zack. I don't what I'll do if…" Sam choked. Grasping the rail, she squeezed till her knuckles turned white. There was a tube across his face that fed him oxygen, and other tubes hung down either side of his bed, passing IV fluids and blood into his veins. The last time she ever remembered seeing Will like this was years ago. And now those same feelings where coming back to haunt her. 

Zack put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't pretend to believe I know what's going to happen. Everyone thinks that I've always got it all under control. But a good guy once told me, 'hope isn't for those who know all the answers, it's for those who believe in something greater than themselves.' I used to think that hope was a useless emotion; something that made you weak. I was wrong. Without hope, we might as well let them win." 

Sam lifted her hand to where Zack's rested on her shoulder. Covering it with hers, she drew comfort from his warmth. 

A nurse pushed open the door with her foot and smiled at them. She carried a tray with new blood bags, needles and swabs. "Have either of you given blood before?" 

Zack was about to say no, when Sam squeezed his hand. 

"It's been awhile, but we're both O-neg," she said. 

The nurse raised an eyebrow, but didn't question them further. She didn't get a chance too. The monitor suddenly started beeping insistently. 

Racing to the comm. on the wall, the nurse called for help as she read Will's heart monitor. His blood pressure was falling drastically. "ICU 23, paging Doctor Mendaus, patient in V-Tach." 

Ripping off the sheet, the nurse dumped over the table nearby. When Sam stood frozen to the spot, the nurse snapped at her. "Stand back, please." 

The doctor from earlier, rushed in, along with another nurse. The nurse looked flustered and her hair was coming loose from her ponytail. She looked out of breath. Dr Mendaus rounded the bed to stand opposite the nurse who was already pulling things out of a nearby cabinet. After glancing at the monitor, he motioned to the other nurse. "Blood pressures dropping, we could have an internal, call Cardio for Doctor Willer." 

She went to the far end of the room and grabbed the handset. "We need Dr Willer in Trauma 3, asap. Thanks." She turned back to the doctor. "He's coming out of surgery, he'll be there in five." 

Looking across at the other nurse, the doctor spoke to her briskly, "Call Harbor Lights, ask for any units of O-neg they can spare. And Rose, get these two hooked up." He shot the nurse with the ponytail, a stern look. "Megan, let's move." 

Megan unhooked Will's blood and IV bags and quickly disconnected all the monitors. Dr Mendaus lifted the side rails and they pushed Will from the room. 

Sam wanted to follow, but Nurse Rose grasped her arm stopping her. "You'll be more help here. Just sit back, and try to relax." 

Zack took a seat on the vacant bed and rolled up his sleeve. He watched Sam, who was seated in a chair in the corner. She looked pale and shaky. He tried to give her an encouraging look, but she wasn't looking his way. She was staring blankly at the open door. 

In the emergency room, the two doctors worked frantically to save Will. Dr Mendaus had reopened Will's wound to find a tiny piece of shrapnel that they'd missed. It had moved, cutting through more tissue, and nicked an artery. After tapping the bleeding, they managed to bring his blood pressure up a little. There was a moment of relief for all of thirty seconds. Will went into V-Fib this time, and the numbers on the monitor's display started dropping again. 

"Where's that blood?" Dr Mendaus demanded. 

Dr Willer was the resident cardiac surgeon, and he'd just come out of a three-hour long surgery. His nine-hour shift was supposed to have been over hours ago, and it was beginning to show. "Crash Cart and give him twenty of Lidocaine." 

"Appy, pads." Dr Mendaus took the pads that the nurse offered. 

The nurse, Megan, was looking more composed now, dressed in full trauma gear; eye guard, mask, gloves and gown. She squeezed gel over the paddles and passed them to Dr Mendaus. 

"Charge 50," Dr Willer said. 

"Charge," the nurse replied. 

Dr Menduas, took the paddles and lifted them. "Clear." He waited for everyone to move back from the table, and then he shocked Will. 

The heart monitor have a long shrill beep, before resuming the racing pattern it had just moments before. 

After giving blood, Sam followed the nurse to the emergency room. She stood against the corridor wall and stared through the window. As she watched them work inside, she could feel an icy chill crawl over her skin. He'd been resting, stable. Why was this happening? She could hear their muffled voices through the glass. And she listened, her heart pounding harder with every passing second. 

Rose hooked up one of the fresh bags of blood and connected it to one of the central catheters. She opened the tap full and sent a desperate glace to Dr Willer. Suddenly, the heart monitor skipped a beat and then flatlined. Megan checked Will. "No radial pulse." 

~*~*~*~ 

Zack found Sam shaking like a leaf. He went to her side and tried to persuade her to find a seat. "There's nothing more we can do right now. We'll wait just around the corner," he turned her chin with his thumb and pleaded, "Please, Sam." 

A sob escaped her lips and she stared at him with a haunted look in her eyes. She stopped shaking and stood deathly still. "I'm not going to sit down somewhere and wait for them. I'm not going to let them give up on him." 

Zack nodded in understanding and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace and they waited outside the emergency room. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Give him a dose of atropine and epinephrine," the doctor said. "We're starting compressions." He practically shoved the paddles at the nurse nearby and started pacing. 

Sam watched as one of the nurses filled a needle and injected into the catheter. 

Will felt a pounding in his chest. A sharp stinging sensation rippled across his skin. There were voices all around him. Nothing came through clear. They sounded like far away echoes. A cool breeze washed over his face and he saw her. She was smiling down at him. 

"Sam?" 

"I'm here, Will," she whispered. "You're going to be just fine. I promise." 

Will smiled. She was so beautiful. She was dressed in a gown that glowed so brightly, he was sure that it must have pure sunlight interwoven in its threads. There was an aura of warmth that radiated from her being. And he felt so free and content. Just looking into her eyes, he felt utter joy. 

"Take my hand, Will." 

He nodded and reached for her hand. And the moment their fingers touched, his pain was gone. 

The monitor sounded a couple scattered beeps and flatlined again. 

"One. Two. Three," the doctor said, slightly breathless. 

The monitor continued to flatline. 

Dr. Menduas repeated CPR for another ten minutes. He shot a look at the nurse. "Check his rhythm." 

On nurse checked for a pulse. The other checked his oxygen. 

"Still no pulse." 

"No response respiration," the other nurse said despairingly. 

Sam hated herself at that moment. Pity they had enhanced hearing. She almost wished she were ignorant to Will's condition. No pulse or and he wasn't breathing. The knowledge was far from comforting. 

"Megan, title CO2 detector. Rose, another dose of eppy, 7 milligrams." 

Megan went to a shelf and pulled out a small device with tubing connected to it. Dr Mendaus, 

Dr Willer and Rose were still working on Will, when Megan secured the tubing just above his lips. 

They worked on Will for another fifteen minutes. All the while, Sam watched unblinking. Praying for a miracle. 

"No pulse," Rose said, after checking Will again. 

Dr Willer looked at Megan. And after reading the small monitor in her hand, she shook her head. 

Sadly, Dr Mendaus lifted his hands from Will's chest. "I'm going to call it. Time of death..." 

Sam felt a shiver down her spine. Her heart pounded in her chest and as the doctor's lips formed those words, she lurched toward the window. "No," she screamed defiantly. 

Turning from the glass, she threw open the emergency room doors, and she rounded on Dr Mendaus threateningly. "No, he's not dead." Grabbing him by his jacket, she shook him hard. "He's not dead. Do your job," she growled, glaring into his eyes. 

"We've done all we can. He's..." he stammered. 

"No," Sam interjected, her eyes filling with angry tears. "No." 

Zack, who'd charged in after her to break up the attack, took Sam by the shoulders and gently pulled her away. "It's over. You have to let go." 

Sam whirled on him, tears now streaming down her face. "If it was Max, you wouldn't be saying that." 

The accusation shocked Zack into a silence again, and he dropped his arms. Sam used the opportunity to brush past both men and resume CPR on Will. 

"There's nothing more we can do to bring him back. You have to let him go," Dr Willer said sadly. 

Sam didn't listen. She pulled the tubing from his face and opened his mouth. Breathing into his throat, she counted out compressions. The monitor still didn't change. Tears stained her cheeks and she could barely see clearly through the watery haze in her eyes. 

Zack went to her side. "Sam, stop." 

The monitor's tone continued to taunt her. "Turn it off," she screamed. 

A gentle touch brushed her arm and she glanced up at Zack. Zack shook his head. A sharp pain started deep in her chest, as she realized she couldn't save Will. She ignored the moisture pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't stop it anyway. Looking down at his face, she felt her whole body tremble. He was so pale. His lips were parted and they had a slightly bluish tinge to them. Despite that, he looked peaceful. How could he look that way, when she felt like the whole world was caving in? 

Dropping to her knees on the bloodstained floor, she buried her face in Will's neck. "I'm so sorry, Will," she sobbed out. Lifting her head, she reached out to stroke his cheek, and trace his chin. Gripping one of his hands in hers, she tried again to hold back her tears. He'd want her to be brave. He'd want her to smile for him. But she couldn't. 

Zack observed her, mesmerized by her. When Dr Willer attempted to intervene, Zack held him back. "Give her a moment, please," he said. 

The doctor reluctantly nodded and moved away, motioning for the others to do the same. 

Resting her head against his chest, she watched Will's face and tried to remember the strong beat of his heart. She squeezed his hand, as if willing him to respond. "You can't be gone," she whispered. "I need you." 

Zack was about give her some time alone, when he turned to notice Dr Mendaus lingering in the doorway. 

"I'm sorry but she can't stay here. We have to move him," Dr Mendaus apologised. 

Sam noticed the doctor. She have him a cold look, as though daring him to separate her from Will. 

Knowing things could get ugly if the doctor pushed it, Zack convinced him they would leave. Reluctantly, the doctor agreed to allow them a moment longer. When he was gone, Zack approached her. "I'm sorry, Sam. You have to let him go." 

Searching his eyes, and feeling his hand over hers, Sam crumbled. She let him lead her away and didn't look back. Everything before her became a misty pool. All of a sudden she felt light-headed, and then there was nothing but cold blackness. 

Zack caught her when she fainted. He could feel her breath on his neck, it was a lot lighter than it should have been but after a few seconds it started to pick up. She'd be okay. She had been through a lot, but she'd make it. She was strong. They were made that way. 

He could only imagine what it would have been like having to survive Manticore for as long as she had. They'd bailed when they were kids and it had been bad. Knowing the mind games Manticore played, it was a wonder she had survived the corruption. She really loved Will. His twin. Conflicting emotions tore at him, as he carried her down the corridor. This woman had tricked him. She had expertly used his weaknesses against him. But she had a weakness of her own, and he was his splitting image. He could play on that. He could hurt her the way she'd hurt him. Or did he want to use his advantage for another purpose? 

~*~*~*~ 

**Author's notes:** cherie3, this is your favourite iluvaqt story? I apologize for the long lapse between updates. Life interfered and I haven't written since late November. For those hanging out patiently for this to be continued, the end is in sight. Thank you for your feedback and support. 


	15. Reflections

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   
**Author's notes:** Thank you Somebody's Angel, Roxy21 and Black Rose9 for reviewing. Your comments impressed me to rewrite the final chapter to give Max and Logan a few extra moments. I'm grateful for your input because I'm much happier with the end result. I think it has a bit of a soppy romance feel (which I'm a huge sucker for) without it being too cheesy (I hope). ;P 

**Part 15: Reflections**

When Logan opened the door, Syl marched straight past him and toward the kitchen. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I would kill for a burger with the works, right now," Syl moaned. 

Logan didn't get a chance to protest. Syl pulled open the fridge door and took out a bowl of cut vegetables. And without some much as a 'do you mind?,' proceeded to bang around his kitchen, open draws and cupboards grabbing out all the other utensils she required. 

"Before I was rudely interrupted, I was preparing dinner." She shot Logan a warning look that said, 'butt in now and I'll fry you for dinner.' "It's still salvageable, a twilight supper will be served in 30 minutes." 

"But Syl…" Krit started. 

Syl flashed him a dirty look. "Frozen dinners are for people with no culinary skills and poor taste. Suggest it again, and you'll be eating at 'Junky' Joe's for the next century." 

Max swallowed back a laugh at the look on Krit's face. Joe's must be some diner in Idaho and from Krit's expression, she guess it was a sentence he'd rather not serve. Her brother's mouth opened in protest, but then he frowned and decidedly closed it. He stomped from the room and Syl smiled triumphantly at his retreating back. How those two survived living together was still a mystery to her. They couldn't be opposite if they tried. 

Alec followed the group up to the apartment and walked through the front door behind Krit. He listened to the blonde's playful banter before slipping away quietly. Nobody noticed him as he took a seat by the window in the lounge. Finally getting a chance to properly tend to his arm. 

Max tilted her head toward the huge gaping hole in the screen door. "I'd say you're missing a screen door." There was a crunching noise as her boot ground glass into the floor, and Max cringed. Knowing how Logan must be silently screaming at the damage to his polished wood floor. Glancing at him, she realized he hadn't even noticed. He seemed lost in thought, a flicker of pained emotion crossing his features. 

Logan shivered. Thinking back, he realised just how bad things could have been had Syl and Krit not been there. Sam had been determined to complete her objective. Even if it meant killing Syl to get to him. In his mind's eye, he saw the two women wrestling on the floor, glass strewn everywhere. There was a graze on Sam's right shoulder and it was bleeding, the offending weapon near the window, stained with her blood. Syl's hair was covered in tiny slivers of glass and there was an angry welt across her cheek. Her hands were also bleeding with little cuts all over them. The first impulse had been to put himself between Max and Syl. Or who he thought was Max. It would have been a fatal mistake. Sam had been sent to kill him. And she would have. 

Max caught the brooding look in Logan's eyes and followed the direction in which he was staring. He was studying the floor just outside the kitchen. Resting against a wall column, was a kitchen knife. Wordlessly, she walked over and picked it up. "Don't blame yourself for not knowing. Nobody was more surprised than me to see Sam. Well…maybe Zack," she added as an afterthought. 

She hadn't known their intent at the time, but Sam had been beaten as part of a malicious plan to manipulate Zack. She now understood why Zack had been so determined to go after Sam back at Manticore. If it had been her, she would've been hot to kick some ass too. 

Which is why she had been all too happy to leave Sam at the hospital. Why Zack had stayed, she couldn't understand. They didn't owe her anything. She nearly killed Logan. She was loyal to Manticore. Or was she? The concern she'd shown for Zack's twin had made her reconsider her prior judgement of the girl. Maybe she wasn't completely under their control. Dropping the knife in the sink, she went to Logan's side. "If it's okay with you, I think I'd like to take a shower." 

The soft touch on his arm, on his arm brought him back to the present. And he was glad to see that the woman beside him was the real Max. He felt relief wash over him all over again. She was really here. Nodding, he said, "I'll get some towels." 

While Logan went for towels, Max went for the broom in the storage closet. When she returned, she started sweeping the broken glass. Logan got a dustpan and scooped the mess into the trash. 

Krit poked his head around the corner. "Thanks Logan." He grabbed a towel off the table and made a dash for the shower. 

"I'm…" Max heard the door slide shut, "first." She stomped her foot and stared resentfully at the glass at her feet. 

Logan took the broom from her and handed her a towel. When he got close, he said quietly, "You can use the bath." 

A broad grin lit up her face and he smiled. She looked breathtakingly beautiful when she smiled. He made a mental note that he'd find out what else she loved, so she'd do so more often. 

After Max had left the room, he turned his head to find Syl narrowing her eyes at him. "I heard what you said." 

Logan held up the broom between them. Making his best standoff impression. "Sorry, I'm claiming use of my bathroom after Max." 

Syl gave him the once over and snorted, "Well you do need it more than I do." 

Feeling the jibe at his appearance, Logan gave a, 'humph' and pouted. Silently, he quickly finished cleaning and strode from the room. Syl couldn't hold onto it any longer. He might have called it striding purposefully, she would have called it scurrying. She burst out laughing. She could see Logan for the rest of her life and never be surprised by him. It took her all of ten minutes to completely figure him out. He was the great Eyes Only, a wizard with gadgets and technology and he'd faced off against guys like Lydecker without so much as a twitch. But one look from her, and he was reduced to a sulky ten-year-old. 

What she found intriguing was that she intimidated him. And it wasn't because she was an X5; Logan wasn't intimidated by Zack, although, in Syl's opinion he should be. It was either that she was an attractive woman and that made him uncomfortable. Or she reminded him of his mother. He had the telltale character of being a mamma's boy. Syl frowned at that thought. Syl wasn't sure she was comfortable with the thought of being comparative to someone's mother. Shaking her head, she brushed the train of thought away. Smiling to herself, Syl pondered whether she should mess with Logan a little. Just so he was forewarned to be careful with her dear sister. It was no fun when the person wasn't afraid of you. Logan on the other hand… 

~*~*~*~

Logan nodded his head. A motion that went unrecognised to the person on the other end of the line, but he was lost in thought, and the action came naturally. The pen in his hand traced over the notepad in neat script. Dropping the pen on the desk, he stuck his head around corner to see who had walked through the door. Zack entered, uninvited. As usual, a locked door stood for nothing. A Manticore trait he assumed, as none of the X5s thought much of privacy or etiquette. 

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate it. I'll get someone to meet him first thing." 

Flipping his cell phone shut, picked up his mug of steaming coffee and went to greet Zack. 

Dr. Sam Carr has called as soon as he gotten in. Will hadn't made it. Sam had moved him to the morgue, he signed off on the claim form himself and told Logan of a guy who could cremate Will in the morning. Logan promised to get someone to bring the money and collect the urn. The sooner they took care of Will, the better. Logan doubted that Renfro would let the disaster at Manticore go over without a full-scale investigation. Everyone would get heat. It was only a matter of time. If Renfro got wind that a body with peculiar genetics had ended up in a Seattle morgue, a containment team would be down their necks so fast they'd never make it out of the city. 

They were still in the hallway when Logan met them. Zack was standing awkwardly next to Sam. Her cheeks were streaked with dry tears and her face was pale and drawn. 

"I heard and I'm…" Logan started sympathetically. 

Zack shot Logan a warning look and Logan cut himself short. 

Changing the subject, Logan said, "The bathroom's at the end of the corridor. There are some clothes in the dresser and extra blankets in the chest in the guest room. Make yourself comfortable." Logan handed the mug to Sam. "Here. I can make another one." 

"Thanks," she said absently. 

She looked so much like Max. Logan felt a sharp pang in his chest, when he saw the haunted look in her eyes and the defeated slouch in her posture. Knowing she wasn't Max, he had to resist the urge to comfort her. Shaking his head, he met Zack's eyes. He had felt the younger man watching him. "Krit and Syl have gone for some gear, they'll be back soon." 

Zack nodded and followed Sam to the lounge, leaving Logan alone in the passage. Suddenly feeling out of place in his own apartment, Logan took refuge in his bedroom. 

Max was seated on the bed, wrapped in a bathrobe. None of the clothes Logan had put out felt quiet as comfortable as the warm towel robe that had been hanging by the heating vent. 

"Hey." Logan smiled as she walked toward him. "How was she?" When he had left her, he'd finally coxed her into calling Original Cindy. Her friend would want to know she was okay. No matter the hour. She'd been hurting just as badly as Logan when she learned what had happened to Max. And like Logan, she refused to believe Max was gone. 

Max smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "She wants to strangle me. I guess that's a good thing?" 

Logan chuckled and hugged her close. Resting his cheek against her damp curls, he breathed her in. "I'd say it's a good thing," he assured her. "First thing I wanted to do was hold you so tight that you could never escape." 

"Doesn't sound punishing at all," she murmured, resting her head against the strong wall of his chest. He smelled of soap and aftershave. He just had a shower. Krit and she had tied up the bathrooms for over an hour, and then Syl demanded their presence for supper. Not that they needed much urging at the mention of food. Afterward he'd given her some space to call Original Cindy. 

They were finally alone and having him so close almost felt like a dream. He could use a haircut but having him look a little shaggy, made her think of bedraggling him. 

When she bit her bottom lip and a cheeky gleam entered her eyes, Logan chuckled. "They could hear us." 

"Doing what?" Max teased. 

Logan leaned down and kissed her. "Hrmmm, I wonder," Logan whispered against her neck. 

Max, reaching under his sweater, planted her hands on his chest and started pushing him back, purposefully in the direction of the bed. 


	16. Before Dawn

**"Nothing's Worse Than Cold Casserole"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   
**Author's notes:** SuzyQ, thanks for mentioning the Sams. It is confusing, I know. Had Max's clone never been mentioned by name, I would have made up a new name for her. The Dark Angel writers must have been lacking inspiration when they decided on her name. In this final chapter, Dr. Sam Carr doesn't appear at all. :) ;P Lexie! You're still with me on this? I'm so happy you've been enjoying it so far. There's a little more S/K in this but not enough to satisfy the huge S/K fan you are. Hopefully, sometime I'll get a chance to write more on them in another story. To all my silent readers, please enjoy. 

**Part 16: Before Dawn**

Syl sat curled up on the sofa, a cup of fresh coffee in her hands. She tilted her head to one side and gave Zack a thoughtful look. "You know, if you grew your hair a little, stayed out of the sun for a month or two, you'd look exactly like him," she mused. 

Krit threw her a cautionary glare and nudged her discreetly. 

"What?" she asked in annoyance. 

They both knew that their big brother had a thing for Max. It was obvious. Krit just knew when not to put his nose where it didn't belong. Obviously, his sweetheart wasn't so intuitive. And what was worse, she never picked up the subtle hints he tried to give. More to the point, the red flag warning. 

Zack threw her a dirty look and left the room. 

"Leave it alone, Syl," Krit hissed. "So what she looks like Max. It's none of our business." 

Syl gave him a sweet smile. "I know, babe. I'm just giving him a shove along. Besides, she could do with a friend right now." 

"If you want your nose bent out of shape, be my guest. Personally, I don't think either of them would appreciated your 'help'." 

His admission earned him a glare and he jumped back. Krit sighed in relief when she didn't dump the contents of her mug into his lap. A momentarily lapse in judgement like that could cost him dearly. Usually, he didn't escape unscathed after making a smart remark. But sometimes it was worth the punishment just to prove he was the voice of reason. 

Rolling her mug between her palms, Syl stared at dark murky liquid inside. The pair of old sweats she was wearing draped loosely over her toned legs. Putting the mug down, she pulled at the hem of her worn jumper. She loved how the sleeves had stretched past her fingertips. Her hair was still damp from showering, and it hung in soft glow of golden ringlets, shielding her face from view. She took a peek at Krit. For once he didn't catch her looking. He was preoccupied watching Alec try to wrap his arm by the window. The guy hadn't said more than two words since they got back to Logan's. 

After clearing the broken glass, Logan and Max had disappeared. Probably to catching up on lost time apart. Although, Krit, always happy to put a damper on her horny-teenagers-theory, interjecting that they'd be talking, not bumping, in the bedroom. 

"Away from prying eyes and nosy busybodies," he had said. 

The look he'd given her hadn't impressed her one bit. He thought he was so smart. Always the goodie-goodie. Proper and reasonable. Blah blah, yeah yeah. She'd corrupt him yet. 

Syl watched as Alec gave up on trying to tie off his sling and walk out to the balcony. Brave move, Syl smiled to herself. Then again, they were both from the same unit. Maybe they had history she didn't know about. 

Outside, Sam leaned over the railing. She watched the street below. It was quiet. A few of the street lamps were in need of attention, flickering like annoy little fireflies. A homeless man pushed his cart down a dark alley and out of sight. Just past the building on the corner, a hoverdrone patrolled, it's flashing red and blue lights dancing off the glass. She instinctively moved away from the edge. 

_"Ouch."_ Turning abruptly, she found herself within an inch of 494's face. Looking down, she realized she'd bumped his arm. "Sorry," she mumbled. 

"You could give me a hand with this," Alec said. 

Sam shrugged and took the material from him. Moving his arm slightly, she pulled the material under his elbow and across his chest. Lifting the other corner over his arm, she tied the edges together behind his neck. "Got careless?" 

"Encountered a hostile situation. Kind of lose your options when you've got a gun to your head," Alec advised her coolly. He knew what she was thinking. 494 - the reckless and unreliable. This time it wasn't his fault. Three to one. Two were transgenics just like him, he was out of the game from the word go. 

Stifling a smirk, Sam turned from him. As long as she'd known him, he'd always been one to make excuses for failure. A defence mechanism. She didn't think it was part of his genetics, more an acquired trait. Those long months in Psych-Ops must have driven him at least a little crazy. Not to mention the well documented Berrisford file. His obvious continual, non-compliance had to be painful. 

This time he had nothing to worry about in that department. The fates were on their side. No punishment for failure to comply this time around. There wasn't anything Renfro could do to her that could cut deeper than what she was suffering now. It was as though despite escaping her tormentor's hell, the woman still found a way to make the last move. Sam closed her eyes in an effort to trap the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

Alec didn't miss the slight tremor in his CO's body. Growing up, they'd made 453 their leader for a reason. She was collected, dominant and resilient in any situation. She took command and nobody questioned her. The woman standing before him was a far cry from the cold, soulless warrior their handlers had moulded her to be. There was a deeply pained expression on her face, and her shoulders trembled, betraying the effort she put into holding back her emotions. 

Sam retreated to the corner of the balcony. Putting as much distance between them as possible. She longed for nothing more than to be alone right now. Why didn't he take the hint? He stood there silently. Waiting. For what? To see her crumble? Would he take satisfaction in seeing her that way? She'd never taken any pleasure in seeing his. She hadn't had perverse gratification in seeing any of her unit fail. It took all her mental discipline not the show empathy over a wounded comrade. Manticore had so many ways to remind them of their duty. Their one goal. She had almost lost count of how many times she woken up in the Infirmary, only to be marched back to the barracks moments later. All that had kept her sane was that someday she would be able to free Will, and that they'd leave Manticore behind them. Forever. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched under the contact. Turning her head, she was surprised to see that the hand belonged to Zack. Alec was gone. 

"What do you want?" she whispered. 

Zack looked away and shrugged. "Nothing, I guess." 

Sam shook her head, trying to shake off the feelings he brought out. She felt uncertain around him. He evoked things she thought where best left buried deep. It would be crazy to let her guard down. Especially before him. She wondered if she should still consider him, her enemy. 

"I'm sorry I played you. You wouldn't understand why I had to," Sam said, trying her best not to let the concerned blue eyes probe through the shield she was trying desperately to hold between them. 

Leaning back against the rail, Zack regarded her silently for a moment. He could tell she was torn over something. She wouldn't meet his eyes for more than a second. He had to let her know that she could feel at ease with him. That he didn't hold her responsible for the past. 

"Believe that if you like. I don't second guess or apologize for the decisions I make. I guess that's why they often call me the bad guy." Zack inclined his head to gesture toward Syl and Krit inside. "We broke out because I knew we wouldn't survive if we stayed. Max wouldn't. Her seizures were bad. And they'd already taken two of the others away because of them. I did what I had to." 

Another tear slipped down her cheek. And despite a caution, warning her not to open up to him. Her heart told her she could trust him. Facing him, her eyes red and moist. She found that he was everything she needed right now. He might have been designed to be strong, but he had a superior inner strength too. He was always composed and rational. He put his responsibility before everything else. He was offering to listen. He was willing to help her. It was more than anyone had done for her in her whole life. 

Her resistance fading, she told him about Will. "It was the same with Will. They took him away after he collapsed during a mission. His seizures sent him unconscious. Even though their initial prognosis was bad, I managed to convince the Director to let him live." A lump loaded in her throat as she recalled what the doctors had said about Will. _'Nothing better than a solid piece of muscle. Brain's probably scrambled better than my morning breakfast.'_ "All I wanted was to get him away from them. They treated him like some test freak. Sometimes I wonder if it was right of me to keep him alive." 

"You're thinking you were being selfish." Zack said quietly. He said it, knowing he felt exactly the same way. 

After Max offered her life for Logan's, he hadn't even thought twice. There was no way he was going to let her face Manticore alone. Not after he'd spent the last nineteen years protecting her. From the time she joined his unit at just two-years-of-age, he'd felt the strangest connection to little child with big brown eyes. Because of Lydecker, Zack learnt to hide his emotions for Max. They only grew stronger with time, and when he met her face-to-face for the first time since the escape those few short months ago, his feelings for her turned into something more. Desire. She'd grown into a beautiful woman. He had surrendered his freedom, without a second thought about the consequences. The others hadn't even registered in his consciousness until after it was already too late to go back. 

Learning Max would never feel the same about him cut deep. She would never think on him as anything more than a brother. It wasn't because of Logan. Even though he did like to blame the guy for loving Max. Although, he knew that his dislike of the guy stemmed more from the fact that Max loved him back. Love was something that had taken him a long time to understand. And looking at Sam, he realized it was only going to get more complicated from here on out. 

Sam was surprised by his remark, but realized that she shouldn't be. His history spoke volumes of how easily he read people. Which is why she was so surprised that he accepted her as Max back at Manticore. What intrigued her was he seemed to identify with how she was feeling. She was curious as to how he considered himself selfish. Sam considered Zack more selfless and honorable than she could ever be. Reading the faraway look in his eyes, she finally understood. 

"You've made the first step," she said regarding him with the beginnings of a grin. 

He narrowed his eyes, not liking the shift in attention. They weren't talking about him, and what was she implying? Did she know what he'd just been thinking? 

"What about you?" Zack asked offhandedly. 

Zack was making progress over his feelings for Max. Being in Logan's apartment, not getting childishly aggressive toward the guy. Not to mention he just confessed he was being selfish, thinking Max should belong to him. In his 'I'm-thinking-it-but-never-admitting-it' way of course. Sam sighed. The way she felt about Will, would never leave her. She had that childhood fantasy in the back of her mind so long, that she couldn't even remember exactly when it had started. Even the day she lost the Will she grew-up loving, her dream hadn't changed. His heart was still the same, and that's what she had fought to keep. She'd been fighting for it so long, she didn't know if she could let go. A cool breeze swept across the balcony and she shivered. 

Zack slipped out of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She wasn't anymore vulnerable to the cold than he was but he felt the need to do something for her. It was a small gesture and one he hoped she would accept. 

Sam tilted her head and regarded him with a slight smile. "Just so we get things straight, I'm not her." 

Zack felt his cheeks flush a little, for the first time in memory. She wasn't a accusing him, just reminding him. He understood. 

Giving her a thoughtful once over, he caught a glimmer of amusement to her eyes. "No, you're definitely not Max," he said with a grin. 

Sam was more guarded than Max, and when she smiled, it was slightly suggestive. Max had never smiled at him like that. He wanted to remind her that he wasn't Will either, but with all she'd been through in the last few hours, he didn't think bringing Will into their banter was a smart idea. He had gotten her to smile. It wasn't really a full smile, but they could work on that. He knew the answer to his question now. He didn't want her as his enemy. He wanted her to look at him like she had when he held her for the first time. Only this time it wouldn't be an act. He could win her over. Time would tell. 

~*~*~*~ 

A few hours later, even before dawn began to break on the horizon, Zack had everyone on the move. 

Syl gave Max a fierce hug. "No way are you dropping out of touch this time, sis." She shot Zack a 'just-try-it' look, and smiled at her sister again. "We're not far. Anytime, anywhere, you know I'm just a call away." 

"Thanks." Max gave her a warm smile before turning to her younger sibling. "Stay out of trouble, little brother." She resisted the urge to ruffle his already tousled hair. It seemed like her little brother was always ready for mischief. Even as a child he had always had a cheeky spark in his eyes. 

"No problem, Maxie," Krit replied hugging her tight. After, he held her back slightly, and he gave her a serious look. "If Logan steps out of line, you know…" 

Max elbowed him playfully and tossed a look at Logan over her shoulder. "Thanks, but I won't need any help there." 

Logan groaned. They both knew that Max could kick his butt well into next week if she cared to. Thankfully, the only time he'd ticked her off, she'd limited herself to giving him a piece of her mind verbally. That had been enough to have him seeing the error of his ways. 

Sam watched the exchange from a distance. 494 or Alec as the others called him, stood next to her, uncharacteristically silent. She was counting her blessings. 

"Weird isn't it?" Alec folded his arms and waited for her reply. 

She counted too soon. An in depth analysis of their companions was well on it's way. "How so?" she replied half-heartily. 

"They're close and we're not," he commented, watching the group again. He wasn't sure he envied them. Relationships were a high-maintenance thing. But he wondered if he was missing out on something. Rachel Berrisford had given him a taste of what caring felt like. It came with a high price, but it hadn't been without a few pluses. Maybe without Manticore around, the stakes weren't so bad. It could be worth another shot. 

Sam thought about what he said. You could argue that it was because they grew up outside Manticore, but then again they had been separated for most of that time. No. There really was something different about Unit X5/DL4. 

Her hand instinctively went to her jacket pocket. She fingered the outline of the metal case under the denim material. Max had not only given her a change of clothes, but a disk from the Major. Max told her what was on it. Logan had hacked the code. It was the locations and status of all the X5s in her unit. Max suggested that it was best the Colonel not get the information. 

Sam knew what Croan had been thinking in asking her to give the disc to Lydecker. He'd asked for the best man. Many in her unit weren't ready for change. And quite a few of them were deep undercover in hostile territory. Lydecker would know how to reach them and let them know that there and been a shift in command. It wouldn't jeopardize their safety and they'd know not to return to Manticore. She'd heard of Colonel Lydecker; he was professional and dedicated to his work. Max didn't like him because of her childhood, but Sam knew better. Lydecker was a man with a mission. He was a soldier, not a mad scientist or a man on a power trip. And he wasn't in league with The Committee or Manticore anymore than she was. If she could find him, she could use his help. 

Alec turned to his former CO. She had a smile on her face, and a look as though she knew something he didn't. He was about to question her, when he was interrupted. 

"Ready to go?" Zack asked, walking up to them. 

Nodding, Sam took the helmet he offered. "Next time, I drive." 

Zack gave her a grin and slipped on his helmet. Straddling his bike, he lifted his visor and surveyed her. She looked pretty fine in her black stretch pants and pink tee. The denim jacket had a cut that accented all her feminine curves. "We'll see," he said. 

Edging the bike toward the group, Zack regarded Max. "I'll see you round, Maxie. You know what I think, so I don't have to say it do I?" 

"I can't leave Seattle," she replied firmly. Even if Logan was willing to go, she didn't want to leave behind everything she'd found in Seattle. She had friends, she had a job - even if Normal was the biggest pain in the ass she'd ever had the displeasure of working for. She would never let them force her to run. Not unless they came breathing down her neck. Only then would she give it serious thought. 

Zack noticed Max squeeze Logan's hand and he sighed inwardly. "Keep safe, okay. Both of you." 

Logan nodded. "The guy's expecting you," he said as he handed Zack an envelope. 

Zack knew it had money inside, and for the first time he didn't have the urge to reject the other man's help. He simply nodded and slipped it inside his jacket. 

"Thanks for everything, Logan," Sam said gratefully. "And I'm sorry about before." 

Logan shrugged it off. "Not the first time someone's tried. I didn't take it personally," he joked. He knew she was being sincere though, so he accepted her apology. "No hard feelings." 

Revving the engine, Zack peeled away from the curb. Sam gave the group one last glance before leaning into Zack. Today would be the last time she'd hold Will. They were going to the mountains just near the border, and they'd scatter his ashes there. Will had always loved being outdoors. Leaving him there, Sam felt as though she could look at any peak and think of him. The Cascade Mountains had been Zack's suggestion. 

Sam never imagined she would ever meet anyone from the rogue X5 unit, let alone X5-599. After seeing how close they were, she thought she would be regarded as the unwanted outsider. She couldn't have been more wrong about them. And being with Zack, she didn't feel so alone anymore. She smiled to herself. He didn't know it yet, but he might be gaining a companion he wasn't ready for. From the way he regarded his bike, Sam noted he wasn't the sharing type. The muscles bunching under her hands told her that there was hope for them yet. Smiling to herself, she held onto him a little tighter. 

Syl's truck started down the road in the opposite direction to which Zack had gone. Max watched till it disappeared around the corner. She looked over her shoulder to see if Alec was still standing behind them. He wasn't. She had to wonder what he'd do. Hard as it was for her to comprehend, but Manticore had been his home, and now it didn't exist. 

As if reading her thoughts, Logan said, "I gave him the name of a woman in Chinatown looking for new delivery guy. Her uncle has a couple rooms up for rent. It's not much but it'll get him started." 

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Is there anyone you don't know?" 

Logan angled his head thoughtfully, pondering for a moment. Then he shook his head, grinning down at her. "Ah, nope." 

"Good," Max nudged him in the ribs. "I'll be needing a job too. Getting Normal to take me on again is just going to take too much groveling. And I'm in no mood for it." 

"You could work for me," Logan suggested seriously. 

Max raised an eyebrow and put her hands to her hips. "I suck at cleaning and I don't do laundry." 

"Who said anything about cleaning?" Logan gave her a wicked smile and let his eyes travel down her gorgeous body. 

Catching the wicked gleam in his eyes, Max frowned. "Just what did you have in mind?" 

"I was thinking more along the lines of utilizing your expertise." 

The way he said expertise sent a small shiver up her spine. There was a sexy undertone to his voice and it sent her heart hammering against her breastbone. Max felt her cheeks flush as she remembered how his lips felt against her skin, leaving a burning trail across her collarbone only a few short hours before. "Expertise?" she said, feeling a little breathless. 

"As my very own cat burglar," Logan said pulling her close. 

"Oh?" she said with a small pout. Tugging on the bottom of his sweater, she looked searchingly into his eyes. "Only that?" 

Logan chuckled softly and kissed her. "Come on," he said taking her hand. "We finally get my place all to ourselves." 

Seattle might not be the safest place for them, but Max couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be. She had spent months lying in her cell, wishing things had played out differently. Thinking about Logan, Zack and the others. Seeing Sam with Zack, was a little unnerving. It was like watching herself in a dream, in which she had completely lost her mind. But if Sam got her big brother to lighten up and live a little, she was all for them. 

As for Lydecker. She was glad their reunion had been short. Not in a hundred millennia, would she be convinced that her former dictator ever had the best intentions, for herself or her siblings. Even if he had displayed signs of decency and a beating heart. It was odd watching him with Demeter. The way he'd treated her was just as he addressed them, yet she responded to it positively. 

Max tossed her hair over her shoulder and drew Logan closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mentally, she buried Manticore and all the thoughts that went along with it. The past was the road behind; her future was about to get busy in the hall if she didn't start moving. Leading Logan through the door of the penthouse, she stopped before the dining room window. Outside, the first rays of the new day flooded the apartment. Another dawn. This time around, she wasn't going to let anything delay something she should have said long ago. 

"Logan," she started, turning in his arms. "Remember the day you mentioned Eric, and you said you weren't jealous?" 

Logan nodded and Max continued. "I wanted you to be, because then things wouldn't have felt so one-sided." She shook her head, knowing she wasn't spelling it out clearly and determined to tell him exactly how she felt. "Back then it was just an attraction, but now. Well, what I want to say is that I fell in love with you." 

Logan tilted her chin and planted a gentle kiss on her full lips. Meeting her eyes, hoping she could see his heart's desire mirrored there, he said, "You had me from the moment you crashed through my window. I couldn't get you off my mind. From then on, I had to know everything about you and it was never enough. You captivate me, Max. Your strength, your passion, the way your eyes can express so much and the fact you don't even know how beautiful you are. I love you, Max." 

He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "So much it hurts." 

Moisture sprung into her eyes as she felt the pounding beat of his heart beneath her palm. Smiling through her tears, Max reached up and pulled him down till his forehead touched hers. "I'll be your cat burglar if you promise not to make me cry ever again." 

Capturing her mouth with his, Logan kissed her thoroughly before pulling back and smiling down at her. "I promise." 


End file.
